


Jailbreak

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: #2019CioMenujuNista, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Diminta menceritakan peristiwa yang sudah lama, Gran kesulitan mengingat. Akan tetapi, kalau soal kenapa bisa sampai berurusan dengan petinggi Ordo Ksatria begini—nah, yang itu Gran masih bisa ingat.Baru kemarin soalnya ia diminta mencuri formula eksperimen terbaru sang Alchemist tersohor se-Lumacie.





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames  
> \- Jailbreak/Datsugoku (c) Neru
> 
>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Belial. Serius. Belial.  
> \- Tamparan/gaplokan Faasan.  
> \- Gran butuh pelukan.  
> \- R.I.P Juri, jasamu akan dikenang /EY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oke. Gran. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, dengan ini kunyatakan kau lulus!”
> 
> _Hah._

Gran, beberapa tahun menjelang kepala dua. Saat ini bekerja sebagai pencuri bayaran, dalam artian sama seperti tentara bayaran: ada uang, ada jasa, ada barang curian. Pekerjaan ini sudah dilakoninya sejak… kapan ya? Jeda beberapa tahun setelah ditinggal Ayahnya bepergian dan tak pernah pulang. Sekitar sebulan setelah saudari kembarnya diterima bekerja sebagai tenaga medis istana.

 

Diminta menceritakan peristiwa yang sudah lama, Gran kesulitan mengingat. Akan tetapi, kalau soal kenapa bisa sampai berurusan dengan petinggi Ordo Ksatria begini—nah, yang itu Gran masih bisa ingat. Baru kemarin soalnya ia diminta mencuri formula eksperimen terbaru sang Alchemist tersohor se-Lumacie. Imbalannya pun tidak main-main; potongan peta menuju Estalucia, tempat tujuan sang Ayah yang tak kunjung kembali. Permintaan dioper (?) lewat seorang berseragam prajurit. Wajah prajurit itu pucat pasi. Tangannya gemetar tak karuan ketika menyerahkan surat dari sang Atasan. Mengingat intrik politik di Istana yang, yah, begitulah, Gran tak ambil pusing dan langsung menerima pekerjaan ini.

 

Saat itulah, Gran membuat ‘kesalahan’ terbesarnya.

 

Di belakang punggung sang Interogator, si Prajurit yang dipaksa tetap tinggal tidak berani menatapnya sama sekali. Meskipun posturnya tegap dan layak diserahi medali penghargaan, keringatnya mengucur deras. Bukan karena kepanasan, Gran yakin itu. Suhu ruangan bawah tanah ini sejuk, soalnya.Ditambah kehadiran sang Alchemist alias target asli, sosok lelaki berparas dingin nan tak bersahabat, Gran merasa suhu udara di ruangan ini jadi seperti pertengahan musim dingin.

 

Lelaki berambut jabrik yang ambil peran jadi interogator berdehem dua kali.

 

“Jadi, Gran. Pencuri bayaran. Delapan belas—tunggu, ini masih awal tahun. Bulan Juli masih lama jadi—tujuh belas tahun? Wow. Tujuh belas tahun dan nekat jadi pencuri bayaran. Idolamu Robin Hood?” Si Interogator menyeringai. Dibalas dengan ringisan. “Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih suka Chat Noir. Dan menjawab Anda, Sir, jadi pencuri bayaran lebih menguntungkan daripada pahlawan lokal.”

 

“Berarti menurutmu pekerjaanku tidak menguntungkan…?”

 

“Um. Pahlawan lokal, dalam artian yang mengusir preman pasar. Bukan Ordo Ksatria yang jelas ditanggung keuangan Istana.”

 

Si Interogator angguk-angguk paham. Kertas di tangan dilipat rapi, lalu dikoyak dan dilempar begitu saja ke udara. Kertas yang, seingat Gran, merupakan surat penangkapannya. Sekaligus laporan dari prajurit jaga yang menyeretnya ke laboratorium bawah tanah ini. Yang mana merupakan dokumen penting untuk catatan kriminalnya.

 

Dari sudut matanya, Gran menangkap si Prajurit Kurir gemetar tak karuan. Wajahnya seperti akan menangis.

 

_Ini ada apa sebenarnya?_

 

“Yak. Cukup sampai di sini pura-puranya. Terima kasih kerjasamanya, Juri. Tugasmu selesai. Sampaikan salamku pada komandanmu, bilang padanya tawaranku masih berlaku~”

 

Dan sang Interogator dihadiahi tamparan keras di punggung.

 

Gran refleks meringis. Dari suara yang menggema keras, bisa dibayangkan betapa menyakitkannya tamparan itu.

 

“Cepat selesaikan urusanmu. Aku harus laporan ke si Bodoh itu sebelum dia pergi siang ini,” ujar si pelaku penamparan, alias sang Alchemist Istana berambut keperakan. Nada bicaranya sedatar ekspresinya; hampa emosi, dingin, dan berpotensi membuat bulu roma merinding. Lawan bicaranya mengelus punggung sambil tertawa. “Duh, Cilius. Buru-buru amat ketemu Lucio. Santai aja, ‘kan bisa laporan lewat merpati kurir~”

 

“Memang kau tahu kemana tujuan si Bodoh itu kali ini?”

 

“Oke. Gran. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, dengan ini kunyatakan kau lulus!”

 

_Hah._

 

‘Cilius’ beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pergi tanpa pamitan keluar ruangan. Gran ditinggal berdua dengan si Interogator, perasaannya berubah dari tidak enak menjadi amat tidak enak. Si Interogator cengar-cengir mencurigakan, kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. “Kaget? Bingung? Masih mau kujelasin atau mau ketemu langsung sama orang yang ngerancang ujian perekrutan mata-mata khusus buatmu ini?”

 

Gran angkat telapak tangan kiri. Tangan kanan dipakai memijat dahi yang berdenyut keras. Duh, kepalanya mendadak pusing berat…

 

“Tunggu sebentar, Sir. Barusan anda bilang—“

 

“Ini ujian perekrutan khusus buatmu, yep.”

 

“—buat jadi mata-mata.”

 

“Yep yep.”

 

“Tanpa sepengetahuan saya…?” Pada titik ini, Gran sudah menyerah. Gagal paham dia. “Bukannya kalau ujian perekrutan harus ada pendaftaran atau semacamnya?”

 

Lelaki berseragam putih dengan hiasan selendang (?) merah itu berdecak. “’Kan sudah kubilang, ini ujian khusus buatmu. Lucio lagi butuh bawahan baru—“

 

“Memangnya yang lama _kenapa_? ‘Lucio’ itu siapa?”

 

“—dan dia bisa dibilang paham betul intrik politik Istana gimana, jadinya ogah ngerekrut dari rekomendasi jejeran menteri lainnya—“

 

“’Lucio’ ini _menteri_?”

 

“—terus dia dengar soal kasusmu dari beberapa bangsawan yang komplain rumahnya kemalingan benda berharga ke Lucifer. Entah dapet wangsit jenis apa, dia mendadak bilang mau ngerekrut kamu—“

 

Gran angkat kedua tangan. Kepala tertunduk, garis hitam menggantung manis di atas kepala. “Jadi kesimpulannya, aku diminta mencuri formula eksperimen terbaru ‘Cilius’ sebagai kedok ujian perekrutan jadi bawahan ‘Lucio’, dengan deskripsi tugas utama jadi mata-mata.”

 

“Bingo!”

 

“Apa aku masih punya pilihan menolak?”

 

“Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal kami beneran punya potongan peta ke Estalucia.”

 

Kepala berambut cokelat muda terangkat cepat. Sepasang mata sewarna kayu ek memfokuskan perhatian pada potongan kertas di tangan berlapis sarung tangan hitam.

 

Potongan peta besar menuju Estalucia.

 

Lebih tepatnya, potongan pojok kiri bawah. Kertasnya sudah agak menguning, tetapi warna biru simbol lautan dan cokelat tua simbol daratan masih belum pudar.

 

Cengiran bercanda yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajah sang Interogator menghilang. Posisinya digantikan senyuman lebar. “Bagaimana, Gran? Jadi mata-mata Ordo Ksatria Lumacie banyak untungnya, lho. Akses ke tempat yang mungkin punya potongan peta lain jadi lebih mudah. Hidupmu juga terjamin; biaya hidup ditanggung Ordo, tempat tinggal sudah tersedia, dan kau juga bebas mengunjungi kembaranmu.” Potongan peta yang diapit dua jari dilambaikan. Menggoda, menggoda, menggoda. “Catatan kriminalmu juga akan dimusnahkan. ‘Gran si Pencuri Bayaran’ akan lenyap, digantikan ‘Gran si Bawahan Langsung Juru Bicara Istana’.”

 

Gran memejamkan mata. Kaki diketukkan ke lantai, ritmenya terburu bak dikejar bahaya besar.

 

Jeda sejenak.

 

Ada napas ditarik dalam.

 

“Kalau semisal aku menghilang dalam misi, apa Djeeta masih terjamin hidupnya?”

 

“Selama kesetiaanmu masih tetap pada atasanmu, semua aman.”

 

_‘Pada atasan’. Bukan pada ‘Lumacie’. Lagi-lagi, intrik politik istana kah?_

 

Frustasi, Gran mengacak-acak rambut. Ditertawakan sang Interogator, tentu saja. Bahkan saat Gran menerima penawaran itu dan meminta dibawa menemui atasan barunya, si Interogator masih tertawa sampai menepuk meja.

 

Sedikit ketus, Gran berceletuk, “Apa nasibku sebegitu lucunya di mata Anda, Sir?”

 

“Oh, berhentilah memanggilku begitu! Aku rekan sejawatmu sekarang, jadi enggak usah pakai embel-embel ribet.” Ah, akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa. Air mata diseka dengan bahu bergetar. “Sini, kuantar ke taman. Ini belum jam makan siang, jadi harusnya Lucio belum pergi keluar kerajaan lagi...”

 

Gran mendengus keras. Mengikuti si lelaki berambut cokelat tua, ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Lalu si Interogator tiba-tiba berhenti. Wajah Gran sudah sejengkal membentur punggung yang barusan ditampar keras.

 

“Ngomong-omong, aku belum ngenalin diri, ya?”

 

Gran mengangguk malas.

 

Lawan bicaranya balik badan. Agar wajahnya bisa berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Gran, ia sedikit membungkuk. Tangan diulurkan, menunggu untuk dijabat.

 

“Namaku Belial, ajudan Lucifer merangkap asisten Cilius—Sir Lucilius untukmu.

 

Semoga harimu sebagai bagian dari Ordo Ksatria Lumacie menyenangkan, Gran~”


	2. Coffee Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada tiga Sir Lucilius duduk mengelingi meja bundar gazebo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- siapapun yang mau nabok Belial ama Lucio, silakan ngantri di belakang Sir Lucilius ama Gran uwu

Ada tiga Sir Lucilius duduk mengelingi meja bundar gazebo.

 

Gran mengucek matanya. Kemudian, ia berkedip lambat. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Masing-masing kedipan untuk memastikan agar ia tidak salah lihat.

 

“Cissy, kamu belum bilang apa-apa ke Gran?” Yang bertanya adalah seorang lelaki berambut keperakan, rambutnya panjang dan diikat pita merah. Pakaiannya formal, mengingatkan Gran akan deretan menteri yang sempat terlihat dalam perjalanan ke gazebo. Hanya saja, modelnya lebih simpel. Senyum ramah melekat di bibirnya.

 

“Apa-apa. Tuh, udah,” sahut ‘Cissy’ alias Sir Lucilius. Nadanya ketus. Air muka hampa emosi yang tadi menyambut Gran hilang. Posisinya digantikan dahi yang berkerut dan ujung bibir yang tertarik ke bawah. Kasihan sekali cangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya, jadi korban penyaluran kekesalan sang Alchemist tersohor seantero kerajaan.

 

“Bukan gitu maksudku, Cissy!”

 

Dan si lelaki berambut panjang sukses terabaikan. Pemandangan (yang Gran curigai merupakan keseharian) ini mengundang tawa kecil dari lelaki berambut keperakan ketiga yang ada di sana. Sosok ketiga ini jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang dua lelaki berambut keperakan sebelumnya. Kalau mau diurutkan berdasarkan tingkat keramahan, lelaki ketiga ini ada di urutan kedua. Si sosok berambut panjang ada di urutan pertama, sedangkan Sir Lucilius… Yah. Begitulah.

 

Sementara ketiga sosok berwajah persis sama itu saling bercengkrama, Gran berdiri di tempat dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

 

Tepukan Belial di punggungnyalah yang meyakinkan Gran bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

 

“Yah, Gran. Waktunya kenalan! Kamu sama Cilius tadi udah ketemu—“ Menuruti insting, Gran membalas anggukan singkat Sir Lucilius dengan anggukan kaku bak _marionette_. “—berarti tinggal kenalan sama Lucio dan Lucifer!” Saking syoknya, Gran hanya bisa bergerak mengikuti arahan Belial. Ketika Belial mengarahkan wajahnya pada si lelaki berambut panjang, Gran tidak berontak. “Yang itu Lucio, atasanmu mulai hari ini; kalau mau protes soal ujian masuk tadi, protesnya ke dia ya.”

 

Lucio tertawa lepas sambil melambaikan tangan. “Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang, Gran,” sapanya riang. Gran hanya angguk-angguk kaku, syoknya masih belum hilang.

 

Setelah itu, Belial mengarahkan wajahnya ke sosok lelaki ketiga. “Yang ini Lucifer; bungsu dari kembar tiga, kapten Ordo Ksatria Lumacie.” Jika Lucio tertawa riang dan Lucilius sekedar angguk sekali, Lucifer tersenyum ramah pada Gran sambil menangkupkan tangan kanan di dada kiri—gesture hormat ala Ordo Ksatria Lumacie. Ia tidak buka mulut, tetapi hawa-hawa ramahnya sudah cukup membuat Gran nyaman. Tanpa digerakkan Belial, Gran balas memberi gestur hormat.

 

Masih belum melepaskan wajahnya, Belial lanjut memberi _briefing_ , “Dari trio makhluk ganteng ini, yang statusnya dipastikan _taken_ cuma Lucifer. Dia udah punya anjing penjaganya sendiri, jadi jangan nekat jatuh cinta sama dia ya.”

 

Lucifer menanggapinya dengan batuk-batuk keras. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. “Belial, yang barusan itu enggak perlu.”

 

“Tapi kalau Gran mendadak cinlok sama kamu karena aku lupa ngasih tahu, alamat aku yang dihabisi belahan jiwamu, Lucifer!”

 

Sanggahan Belial cukup untuk membuat Lucifer menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik secangkir kopi. Lucilius melempar tatapan setajam belati ke Belial. Dari respon barusan, Gran—yang masih setengah sadar-setengah syok—berhasil menarik kemungkinan: 1) Sir Lucilius tidak suka ada yang menggoda adiknya dan/atau 2) Sir Lucilius tidak merestui hubungan sang Adik dengan si ‘Anjing Penjaga’. Bisa jadi salah satu, bisa jadi dua-duanya. Gran belum bisa menebak jalan pikiran orang-orang ini, jadi untuk mencari jalan aman, ia memilih ‘dua-duanya’…?

 

Apapun status hubungan Lucifer, kembali ke topik awal.

 

Perkenalan dengan trio makhluk rupawan yang masing-masing punya posisi penting di kerajaan. Lucifer sebagai kapten Ordo Ksatria Lumacie, Lucilius si Alchemist Ulung, dan Lucio…

 

Seakan membaca isi kepala Gran, Belial kembali pada tugasnya. “Lucio, alias si sulung dari tiga bersaudara, alias Helel si Menteri Muda sekaligus Juru Bicara Istana, alias Kepala Badan Intelijen Istana yang bikin kamu kejebak di sini sekarang—dia itu yang ke depannya bakal butuh kamu. Dia bakal sering-sering keluar kerajaan buat misi diplomasi alias tebar pesona—“

 

“Sumber daya kualitas ekstra harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin, Belial,” sahut Lucio seraya mengibaskan poni rambutnya. Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Gran menyaksikan tamparan maut Sir Lucilius makan korban: punggung Lucio. Suara ‘PLAK’ yang menggema di udara tidak diacuhkan pengunjung gazebo lainnya. Buktinya, Lucifer hanya geleng-geleng pasrah dan Belial masih lanjut bernarasi. “—jadi kamu bakal punya dua kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama, kamu ikut dia pergi; kemungkinan kedua dan yang paling berat, kamu ditinggal di Istana bareng kita-kita.”

 

Saat itu juga, bar kesadaran Gran terisi penuh. “Kenapa ditinggal di Istana jadi kemungkinan terberat?”

 

Sebelum Belial sempat menjelaskan, Lucio beranjak dari tempatnya dan ambil langkah panjang menghampiri Gran. Di hadapan si pemuda berambut cokelat muda, sosok yang jelas lebih tua itu berlutut dan mengamit kedua tangan Gran. Ekspresinya pilu, air matanya menggenang.

 

Gran merasa bulu romanya meremang.

 

“Maafkan aku, Gran. Untuk kali ini, kamu terpaksa kutinggal. Misi kali ini mendadak, soalnya.” Ia terisak. Kepalanya tertunduk. Poni panjang menutupi wajahnya. Gran ingin bersimpati, tetapi sesuatu di sudut kecil hatinya berteriak untuk segera kabur mencari Djeeta. Atau siapapun itu, yang bisa jadi tempat berlindungnya. Sialnya, karena Lucio menggenggam tangannya erat, dengan tekanan yang tak wajar pula, Gran hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan tanda tanya menggantung di atas kepala. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa dan keingintahuan yang membunuh, Gran bertanya, “Uh, jadi tugasku untuk sekarang itu…?”

 

Ketika Lucio mengangkat kepalanya lagi, kesedihan mendalam tadi lenyap tak bersisa. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya, sukses membuat Gran berjingkat kaget (sekaligus ngeri).

 

“Tolong gantikan tugasku di Istana, ya. Mulai dari ikut rapat petinggi kerajaan—tenang aja, kamu bakal duduk di dekat Cissy sama Lucy—sampai ngurus dokumen penting lain. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu, wahai asisten baruku!”

 

Hening.

 

Gran menoleh pada Belial, engsel rahangnya serasa rusak.

 

Menanggapi ekspresi Gran yang tak karuan, Belial malah melambaikan tangan dengan tanpa dosa. Lanjutnya, “Dia juga dikenal sebagai makhluk paling hobi lempar kewajiban di kalangan mantan bawahannya, jadi harap siapkan kesabaran ekstra ya, Gran~”

 

Demi Ayah yang tak kunjung pulang dari Estalucia, demi Djeeta yang lama tak ia kirimi surat sejak bekerja di Istana…

 

Gran, delapan belas tahun kurang sekian bulan, mendadak mengerti perasaan Sir Lucilius saat menampar keras punggung Belial dan Lucio barusan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bingung mikirin nama panggilan buat Faasan ama Lucifer orz 
> 
> Di draft awal niatnya pake 'Faasan' ama 'Feru', tapi kok rasanya gak pas buat settingnya... Jadilah Faasan >> Cissy (Lucilius + Sassy; bukan Narcissa Black dari fandom sebelah, wwwww) ama Feru >> Lucy. Lucio di sini emang hobi manggil 'adik-adik'nya pakai nama unyu, tapi sukses bikin tabokable bar-nya penuh tiap waktu di mata Faasan XD


	3. Sandy, Djeeta, & Sir Lucilius ( i )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dengan segala hormat, Belial, Sir, ini penculikan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Tabokable Lucio + Belial kayaknya harus jadi warning permanen, ya...  
> \- 1/3  
> \- Surprise buat Gran~

Lucio berangkat menjalankan misi setelah menyantap makan siang, membuat Sir Lucilius kesal untuk sekian kalinya, dan memotong rambutnya. Waktu ditanya kenapa harus potong rambut sampai mirip Lucifer, Lucio beralasan, “Demi kepraktisan, Gran. Sayang emang, rambut panjang berkilau ini dipotong pendek. Tapi kalau di jalan jadi rusak karena kurang perawatan ‘kan lebih bikin sedih…”

 

Respon Sir Lucilius saat itu:

 

Cangkir berisi kopi diangkat. “Ini kopi buatan siapa?”

 

Lucifer menjawab dengan polosnya, “Buatanku sendiri. Kurang sesuai selera?”

 

Cangkir berisi kopi diturunkan lagi. “Enggak gitu. Kalau buatan si Berandalan itu, aku mau pura-pura muntah. Dia,” Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Lucio, “Bikin mual soalnya.”

 

Korelasi ketiga variabel itu apa, sampai sekarang pun Gran gagal paham.

 

Belial mungkin akan menjelaskan dengan senang hati. Namun untuk saat ini, Gran memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan lanjut mengamati.

 

Ngomong-omong soal saat ini.

 

“Dengan segala hormat,Belial, Sir, ini penculikan.”

 

“Bukan penculikan kalau kamu mau-mau aja kuajak ke suatu tempat.”

 

“Tapi aku enggak ‘mau-mau aja’ mataku ditutup begini.”

 

“Aw, anggap aja roleplay. Aku jadi penculiknya, kamu jadi tawanannya, terus kita—“

 

“Aku teriak nih.”

 

“—oh, aku enggak tau kamu suka BDSM juga! Kita sehati dong!”

 

“…aku nyesal nolak tawaran Sir Lucifer.”

 

Telinganya menangkap kekehan Belial. Pundaknya didorong antusias, lembut, sekaligus hati-hati. Gran tidak tahu bagaimana pandangan orang lewat; matanya ditutupi selendang merah (?) yang sebenarnya bagian dari seragam Belial, tetapi disalahgunakan jadi… seperti ini.

 

Ada suara pintu diketuk. Ada deritan pintu dibuka. Ada suara asing yang menyambut mereka, “Harus banget matanya ditutup begitu?” dan dijawab Belial, “Biar lebih menjiwai, Sandy. Tadinya mau kututupi pakai tanganku, tapi enggak praktis geraknya. Maunya kuborgol sekalian terus kupanggul ke sini tapi Cilius—“

 

“Siapapun makhluk waras yang ada di gazebo waktu kalian pergi emang harus ngelarang ide bejatmu itu, Setan.”

 

“Boo! Sandy enggak asyik, ih!”

 

“Berisik. Cepetan dilepas, nanti kalau dia pulang dan ngelihat beginian—“

 

“Adikku kamu apain, Setan Bejat?”

 

Dalam sekejap, hawa santai berubah mencekam. Di balik selendang merah, mata Gran mengerjap cepat.

 

Suara yang ini familiar di telinganya.

 

“Oh, Djeeta! Lama enggak ketemu, kamu makin cantik aja, bagi-bagi rahasia dong—“

 

“Lepasin. Adikku. **Sekarang.** Kecuali kalau kamu mau Sir Lucilius tahu siapa yang bikin kacau eksperimennya waktu itu.”

 

Dan dalam hitungan detik, pandangan Gran tidak lagi tertutupi selendang merah Belial.


	4. Sandy, Djeeta, & Sir Lucilius ( ii )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seandainya ini novel genre petualangan dan keluarga, mungkin Gran akan dihadiahi pelukan dari Djeeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Djeeta misuh

Seandainya ini novel genre petualangan dan keluarga, mungkin Gran akan dihadiahi pelukan dari Djeeta, saudarinya yang lama tidak ia jumpai. Hanya saja, karena ini kenyataan dan dasarnya memang Gran yang mencari perkara dengan melanggar perjanjian, maka hadiah yang ia dapat dari Djeeta adalah sebagai berikut:

 

Pertama, “MANA JANJIMU MENGIRIMIKU SURAT TIAP BULAN, BOCAH SIALAN?!”

 

Kedua, setelah Gran menyanggah bahwa usia mereka hanya terpaut dua menit, Djeeta membalasnya dengan senyuman khas Rosetta, tetangga sebelah rumah mereka yang awet muda, ketika ada yang menyinggung soal umurnya. Senyumnya manis, hanya saja hawa suram menguar dan diikuti kedutan urat nadi di dahi dan pipi. Juga tangan yang dikepalkan. Juga Gran yang segera sujud minta ampun di tempat.

 

Di sofa hitam yang menghiasi ruang kerja Djeeta, Belial menyeka air mata (palsu). “Ah, persaudaraan yang menyentuh hati ya, Sandy?”

 

‘Sandy’ memilih bungkam dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang asapnya masih mengepul.

 

Ketiga dan yang terakhir, Gran hanya bisa pasrah ketika Djeeta melampiaskan emosi dengan cara mencubit pipinya. Iya, mencubit pipi. Hukuman yang biasa Gran dapat tiap kali membuat Djeeta kesal sejak mereka kecil. Ajaran dari Madam-coret-Miss Rosetta, yang bisik-bisik keras ketika Djeeta bilang mencubit pipi saja tidak cukup, “Kalau kamu ngehajar dia sampai babak belur, kamunya sendiri yang rugi waktu, biaya, sama imej.”

 

Prioritas, prioritas.

 

Puas mencubit pipi Gran sampai merah dan tidak berbentuk, Djeeta duduk di seberang Belial sambil mengipasi diri. Gran yang didudukkan paksa di sebelahnya mengaduh kesakitan, tetapi tidak dipedulikan. ‘Sandy’ hanya melemparkan tatapan mengasihani. Keinginan mengambil kotak P3K terdekat diurungkan ketika Djeeta meliriknya sangar.

 

Gantian Gran yang mengasihani ‘Sandy’ sekarang.

 

“Jadi, kenapa Gran bisa sampai nyasar ke sini?” Djeeta membuka pembicaraan. Muka galaknya berangsur menghilang. Belial ambil inisiatif menjawab, “Lucio nyari bawahan baru.”

 

Seketika, air muka Djeeta berubah datar. “Memang yang lama kemana _lagi_?”

 

“Ngajuin surat pengunduran diri karena enggak kuat ikut rapat petinggi Istana.”

 

“Dan Gran dipilih karena…?”

 

“Karena dia enggak kabur habis hadap-hadapan sama Cilius dua jam penuh.”

 

Sakit di pipi Gran sejenak terlupakan mendengar jawaban itu. “Jadi itu alasan aku didudukin di hadapan Sir Lucilius selama dua jam penuh?”

 

Belial tertawa (seakan) tanpa dosa. “Sekali lagi, kalau mau protes soal ujian perekrutan, bilangnya ke Lucio ya~”

 

Djeeta angguk-angguk mengerti. Punggung Gran dielus simpatik. “Terus sekarang Lucio kemana?”

 

“Udah pergi ngejalanin misi lagi, dong. Barusan aja kita anter sampai gerbang depan.”

 

Hening.

 

Kemudian, Djeeta berdiri dari sofa. Matanya terbelalak, tangan menggebrak meja. “Tapi besok kan ada rapat rutin petinggi Istana!”

 

Gran memilih rebahan di sandaran sofa, memejamkan mata, dan membayangkan penderitaan yang akan ia hadapi esok hari.

 

Yep. Ia benar-benar paham perasaan jengkel Sir Lucilius sekarang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /pukpukGran 
> 
> Yang tabah ngadepin atasan macam Lucio ya, Mas. Moga dirimu tenang di sana /GAGITU


	5. Sandy, Djeeta, & Sir Lucilius ( iii )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yakinlah Cilius dan Sandy sudah rebutan antrian paling depan kalau Gran kenapa-kenapa, Nona Dokter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Bucin kesengsem muncul  
> \- Barengan ama tawa laknat Belial

Reuni dengan Djeeta harus terpotong ketika ada perawat mampir, memberitahu tentang seorang bangsawan yang baru masuk ruang periksa. Djeeta jelas menggerutu. “Ngurus bangsawan itu yang paling repot,” keluhnya singkat. Setelah itu, ia pamit dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ketiga tamunya: “Gran, selamat bekerja, jangan ragu kabur kemari kalau butuh tempat pelarian. Sandy, tolong jaga Gran. Dan Belial—“ Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Belial sudah akan K.O di tempat saat itu juga. “—jangan apa-apakan Gran. Kalau aku dengar kabar Gran kenapa-kenapa—“

 

“Yakinlah Cilius dan Sandy sudah rebutan antrian paling depan kalau Gran kenapa-kenapa, Nona Dokter.”

 

Djeeta menghela napas panjang. Satu pelukan erat kemudian, ia sudah pergi mengikuti si perawat menuju sisi lain rumah sakit.

 

Gran menatap punggung yang makin menjauh itu dengan senyuman tipis di wajah.

 

“Dia sayang sekali padamu, eh,” komentar ‘Sandy’, saat mereka pulang bersama ke markas Ordo Ksatria. Gran terbahak, bekas cubitan yang masih merah ditepuk pelan. “Ya mau gimana lagi, udah lama enggak ketemu. Kalau tiap hari ketemu, aku enggak bakal dipeluk erat kayak gitu.”

 

“Aw, berarti Gran jarang dipeluk?”

 

Gran mulai menyesal sudah mengungkit topik ini. Belial menyeringai lebar, soalnya. Bahkan ‘Sandy’ pun langsung siaga melihat seringaian pembawa firasat buruk itu. “…bisa dibilang hampir enggak pernah. Memangnya kenapa?”

 

_Voila._ Belial merentangkan kedua tangan. “Kalau misal butuh pelukan atau yang lain—terutama ‘yang lain’—“ Mata merah seduktif dikedipkan sebelah. ‘Sandy’ refleks menyembunyikan Gran ke belakang punggungnya, mata pedang diarahkan ke ujung hidung Belial. “—datang aja ke aku, kujamin semua resahmu hilang tanpa bekas~”

 

Nah lho. Benar ‘kan, firasatnya.

 

“Jangan ngomongin yang enggak-enggak di tempat umum, Setan!”

 

“Sandy galak banget, ih. ‘Kan aku enggak ngomongin yang ‘enggak-enggak’…”

 

“Kalau kamu yang ngomong, hal teraman pun bisa jadi topik yang ‘enggak-enggak’!”

 

“Diiih, judesnya. Nanti Lucifer enggak sayang lagi, lho.”

 

_Eh._

 

“Sayangnya Tuan Lucifer ke aku enggak terpengaruh sama judesku ke setan sebangsamu—“

 

_EH._

 

“Ngutip omongan Cilius, ‘Seandainya Lucifer tahu sejudes apa kamu ke orang yang bukan dia…’”

 

“—BERISIK!”

 

“Uh, interupsi sebentar.”

 

Dua pasang mata merah menatap Gran; yang satu intens, yang satu iseng parah. Mengabaikan dua emosi yang bertolak belakang itu, Gran berceletuk, “Jadi ‘Sandy’ ini—“

 

“Namaku Sandalphon.”

 

“—oke, ‘Sandalphon’ ini ‘Anjing Penjaga’-nya Sir Lucifer yang kamu maksud? Yayangnya Sir Lucifer?”

 

Untuk kedua kalinya, hening menyeruak.

 

Bisingnya pedang ketika berbenturan dengan lantai jadi pemecah kekikukan. Disusul rona merah yang menyerbu wajah Sandalphon, juga tawa laknat familiar seorang Belial.

 

“Y-y-yaya—“

 

“SANDY DISEBUT ‘YAYANGNYA’ LUCIFER! OH ASTAGANAGA! YAYANG LHO! YAYANG LHOOO!”

 

“BERISIK, SETAN! BALIK KE NERAKA BAWAH TANAH SANA!”

 

Kembali diabaikan, Gran hanya bisa bergantian lihat kanan-kiri. Persis seperti penonton pertandingan tenis. Merasa perdebatan dua orang ini tidak akan ada habisnya, Gran lagi-lagi berceletuk—entah iseng, entah berniat mengalihkan topik: “Berarti harusnya tadi aku nerima tawaran Sir Lucifer aja kali ya. Kalau Sir Lucifer ikut nganterin, mungkin kalian enggak bakal serusuh ini…”

 

Realita berbeda dengan ekspektasi. Ia sudah membayangkan Sandalphon akan langsung kembali jaga imej dan Belial berhenti tertawa jahanam. Ia sudah membayangkan Sandalphon akan batuk-batuk (berusaha untuk terlihat) _cool_ , mengabaikan godaan setan Belial sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke markas Ordo Ksatria. Gran tidak menyangka Sandalphon malah terduduk dengan tangan menutupi muka. Helaian rambut cokelat tua dan tangan berlapis sarung tangan hitam menutupi wajah semerah udang rebus yang diberi saus tomat. Tawa Belial juga semakin parah; yang bersangkutan sampai terbungkuk, kehabisan napas, dan harus menopang diri ke dinding terdekat.

 

Melihat reaksi tak terduga ini, Gran meringis.

 

_Ini sih, udah kesengsem parah namanya…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ndal, Djeeta, ama Faasan fix rebutan ngantri paling depan buat ngegaplok Lucio ama Belial kalau semisal ada apa-apa. /ey


	6. Sweet Dreams Tonight ( i )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apapun ide barumu, jangan bawa-bawa aku atau Lucifer. Dia masih punya tanggungan setumpuk dokumen untuk rapat besok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Anak baik, harap jangan tiru Belial  
> \- Gran wajib strong  
> \- Lucilius, _Mas_  
>  \- Untuk kesekian kalinya, **Belial**

Selang beberapa jam setelah kepergian Lucio, Lucilius menikmati senja yang tenang sambil menyesap secangkir teh. Teman minum tehnya hari ini adalah sepotong pai apel. Baru dimakan setengah, ketika pintu ruang bersantainya tiba-tiba dibuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu.

 

Kemudian tampaklah sosok Gran yang (mulai terlihat) _eneg_. Tangannya menyeret Belial yang tertawa sampai nyaris lupa bernapas, serta Sandalphon yang tampak ingin menyatu dengan lantai. Bagaimana remaja yang lebih muda dan lebih pendek darinya itu menyeret dua orang lelaki dewasa pembuat onar macam mereka, Lucilius memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ditatapnya datar dua bagasi bawaan Gran. Cangkir teh diletakkan di samping piring pai apel. “Harusnya kau gunakan saja mereka untuk menggedor pintu,” sarannya, nampak terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini.

 

“Akan saya ingat untuk ke depannya, Sir, terima kasih banyak,” sahut Gran. Nadanya persis seperti boneka kayu di deretan koleksi suvernir Lucio. Lebih datar, lebih lelah, dan lebih jengah daripada Lucilius saat berurusan dengan si Sulung.

 

“Lalu? Ada perlu apa menemuiku?”

 

“Hanya ingin mengembalikan… makhluk ini ke Anda. Terima kasih sudah bersedia meminjamkan sebagai penunjuk jalan.” Genggaman di kerah Belial dilepas. Meski tubuhnya berbenturan dengan keramik lantai, Belial tidak mengaduh kesakitan—malah tetap tertawa tanpa suara. Gran membungkuk hormat. “Saya pamit undur diri dulu. Selamat sore, Sir.” Lalu ia pergi keluar sambil menyeret Sandalphon. Tak lupa pintu ditutup, kali ini perlahan dan dengan hati-hati.

 

Begitu suara langkah kaki Gran tak lagi terdengar, Belial akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

 

Lucilius menatap asisten-coret-babu-pribadinya itu jemu. “Apapun ide barumu, jangan bawa-bawa aku atau Lucifer. Dia masih punya tanggungan setumpuk dokumen untuk rapat besok.”

 

Belial menyeringai. “Aw, tapi Cilius ‘kan senggang~”

 

Tanpa suara, Lucilius menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang menggunung di meja terpisah. “Kau mau mengerjakan dokumen bagiannya Lucio?”

 

Kedua alis Belial terangkat. “Oh? Bukannya itu tanggung jawabnya Gran sekarang?”

 

“Harusnya _memang_ bagiannya, kalau kau tidak menculiknya tadi siang.”

 

“Aku enggak nyulik, Cilius! Dia sendiri yang mau-mau aja kuajak pergi~”

 

“Disebut apa lagi selain ‘penculikan’ kalau dibawa dengan mata ditutup dan _hampir_ dibopong seperti karung buah?”

 

Menanggapi tuduhan yang tepat sasaran itu, seringaian Belial melebar. “ _Roleplay_?”

 

Lucilius nyaris tergoda untuk melempar tumpukan dokumen kerja Lucio ke wajah Belial saat itu juga.

 

“Balik lagi ke topik awal, Cilius!” Belial bangun, menepuk pundak dan pahanya yang terkena debu lantai, lalu berjalan santai ke tempat Lucilius. Duduknya santai nan seenaknya di sandaran tangan kursi. Seenaknya pula ia melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu Lucilius, dagu diistirahatkan di antara helaian rambut platina. Lucilius tidak bergerak untuk mencegahnya; entah terlalu malas, entah sudah terbiasa. Teh yang mulai dingin diseruput sampai habis. “Jadi soal ideku ini…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeret BeliSan dari RS ke Markas Ordo >> angkat berat extra >> latihan pembentukan otot versi hardcore ala Danchou /GAGITU


	7. Sweet Dreams Tonight ( ii )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pagi itu, perdebatan Lucilius dan Belial terhenti karena jeritan dari pihak ketiga di antara mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- sedikit hurt/comfort  
> \- efek topik soal Gran di event No Rain, No Rainbow QwQ  
> \- Sekali lagi, anak baik harap jangan tiru Belial ya.

Usai mengembalikan Sandalphon ke pemilik yang seharusnya, Gran akhirnya bisa mampir ke kamar yang disediakan untuknya. Melihat ruangan luas dan sudah diisi perabotan berkualitas tinggi itu, Gran bersiul rendah. Pintu ditutup dengan hati-hati.

 

“Dia enggak main-main waktu bilang kehidupanku di sini terjamin…” gumamnya takjub. Jemarinya menelusuri permukaan tiap perabotan berbahan kayu itu; almari, meja kerja, kursi, sampai tiang kanopi tempat tidur ukuran raja. Saat Gran berbaring di kasur, rasa kantuk segera menyerangnya. Karena lelah menyeret dua orang dewasa dari rumah sakit ke markas Ordo Ksatria kah? Atau karena kasurnya memang empuk dan nyaman, mengingatkannya pada buaian Ibu yang lama tiada?

 

Apapun itu, Gran tidak begitu peduli.

 

Ia membiarkan kantuk membelainya. Perlahan, matanya terpejam. Suara Ayah yang tak kunjung pulang terngiang di telinganya, memainkan percakapan di masa lalu yang masih ia ingat sampai sekarang.

 

Lelap ia tertidur, sampai tidak mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

 

Dalam mimpinya, Gran kembali menjadi anak kecil usia lima tahunan. Ia duduk bercengkrama dengan sang Ayah di ruang tamu, sementara Djeeta membantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam. Ingatannya sedikit kabur; ia tidak bisa ingat jelas soal apa topik pembicaraan mereka. Wajah Ayah dan Ibu di dalam mimpinya terlihat buram. Namun hangatnya pelukan Ayah, tawa Djeeta yang menular, serta senyuman lembut Ibu—semuanya terasa begitu nyata bagi Gran.

 

“Eh, dia nangis.”

 

_Hm?_

 

“Kau apakan dia semalam?”

 

“Sumpah enggak aku apa-apain! Sepingin apapun aku ngapa-ngapain kalian--" Ada suara tamparan sebagai selingan, "--‘kan semalam kamu juga lihat aku langsung terkapar begitu nyentuh kasur…”

 

“Uh-huh?”

 

“Astaga, ‘kan semalam kamu yang tidurnya terakhir, Cilius!”

 

Mendengar satu nama itu, mata Gran terbuka seketika. Sambil mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa yang berceceran, ia melirik kanan kiri—pada sosok _Belial_ yang duduk di samping kirinya, juga pada **_Sir Lucilius_** yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Kalau mereka datang untuk membangunkan Gran, tidak akan ada masalah semacam jantung Gran yang nyaris copot.

 

Masalahnya adalah, keduanya masih memakai piyama. Dari pinggang ke bawah tertutupi selimut pula. Dan serius, Gran tidak ingat sempat ganti baju semalam. Bangun-bangun, pakaiannya kemarin sudah hilang dari pandangan, dan berganti jadi piyama yang sedikit kebesaran.

 

Pagi itu, perdebatan Lucilius dan Belial terhenti karena jeritan dari pihak ketiga di antara mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apa kabar jantungnya Gran, kira-kira? /HEH


	8. Morning Assembly ( i )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apa lagi ide bejatmu hari ini, Setan Laknat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Lebih aman dibaca habis buka puasa ovo)b  
> \- Inner Ndal ngebucin  
> \- _Belial_

Sandalphon tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berakhir di ruang kerja pribadi Sir Lucifer kemarin malam. Terakhir yang ia ingat, mereka bertiga—ia, Gran, dan Si Setan Laknat—sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke markas usai mengunjungi Djeeta. Lalu Si Setan kumat sintingnya. Lalu ia membalas dengan sanggahan. Lalu kemudian Gran _dengan polosnya_ menginterupsi dan membuat imej cool Sandalphon runtuh seketika—

 

Ah. Sampai di sana saja Sandalphon bisa ingat jelas. Selanjutnya, hanya tawa jahanam Belial menggelegar.

 

Begitu sadar, Sandalphon menemukan dirinya meringkuk bak janin di hadapan Sir Lucifer—yang tersenyum geli, memperhatikannya entah sejak kapan.

 

Keinginan Sandalphon untuk menyatu dengan lantai pun makin menjadi-jadi.

 

Yah, itu cerita semalam. Hari ini, ia kembali bertugas menemani Sir Lucifer(-nya) menghadiri rapat bulanan jajaran petinggi istana. Seharusnya Belial selaku ajudan yang bertugas, tetapi mengingat kesengsemnya setan satu itu pada Bos Setan…

 

Ngomong-omong soal Setan dan Bos Setan, ada pemandangan aneh pagi ini.

 

Belial datang dengan salah satu pipi dihiasi memar—bukan pemandangan janggal kalau ada yang ingat sifat dasarnya seperti apa. Di sebelahnya, Gran berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk, bahu bergetar, dan kedua tangan tersilang menutupi dada; firasat Sandalphon mulai berubah tidak enak di sini. Sekilas wajah menyeramkan Djeeta saat emosi terlintas di benaknya, mengamuk dan meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kelalaiannya sampa Gran bisa jadi pengantin wanita—oke ia mulai melantur. Abaikan.

 

Kembali ke pemandangan aneh di ruang rapat bulanan.

 

Belial dengan wajah seperti habis ditampar (digampar?). Gran dengan tingkah bak perawan baru ternodai (Sandalphon refleks menampar pipinya sendiri). Terakhir sekaligus yang terakhir.

 

Lucilius.

 

Lucilius. Sang Alchemist tersohor se-Lumacie. Adik Lucio merangkap kakak Sir Lucifer. Figur berwenang mengurusi bagian kerja Lucio ketika yang bersangkutan pergi. Sosok asuhan Belial, maniak apel, dan pemeran Ibu Tiri di kisah ‘Sandalphonella’ yang belakangan marak diperbincangkan para pelayan istana, termasuk markas Ordo Ksatria.

 

Lucilius. Yang biasanya tampak rapi dari ujung kaki hingga kepala tiap pagi hari. Kini tampil _sedikit_ lebih berantakan daripada biasanya.

 

‘Sedikit’ dalam artian rambutnya tidak disisir, mukanya kusut seperti kain belum disetrika, dan hawa-hawanya persis seperti zombie baru bangkit dari liang lahat.

 

“Lucilius kenapa?” Lihat, Sir Lucifer sampai khawatir. Padahal pertanyaannya diabaikan dan disahuti geraman tak jelas.

 

_Oh, Sir Lucifer(-ku) yang malang, betapa kebaikanmu disia-siakan…_

 

Tak tega (dan tak kuat) melihat atasan-coret-belahan-jiwanya dianggap angin lalu, Sandalphon menoleh pada tersangka utama. Membelakangi Lucifer yang masih mengkhawatirkan sang Kakak, Sandalphon pasang muka garang. “Apa lagi ide bejatmu hari ini, Setan Laknat?”

 

Belial berdecak prihatin. “Tragedi, Sandy, tragedi. Lihat nih, pipiku sampai memar bengkak begini.”

 

“Kamu jadi sansak tinju Lucilius itu biasa. Cepat jawab, sebelum kutebar garam ke penjuru ruangan.”

 

“Sandy judes, ih. Mentang-mentang Lucifer lagi fokus ke Cilius…”

 

“Satu, dua, tiga—“

 

“Aku yang ditampar dua orang habis _threesome_ -an kenapa semua yang ikut muram? Kalian mau ikut tidur bareng sekalian, gitu?”

 

Hening menyeruak.

 

Kemudian, berpasang-pasang mata tertuju pada sosok Gran yang masih memeluk diri seraya menangis pilu. Juga Lucilius yang hawa membunuhnya menguar cepat dari balik punggung.

 

_Aah, alamat diamuk Madam Djeeta ini nanti…_

                            

(di ruang kerjanya, Djeeta bersin-bersin hebat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang mau nabok Belial, ngantri di belakangnya Faasan ama Ndal ya /heh /pukpukGran


	9. Morning Assembly ( ii )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tenang dulu, Lucilius. Masalahnya belum bisa selesai kalau kita belum tahu kronologinya. Lanjutkan lagi penjelasanmu, ya?”
> 
> _‘Lucifer, Sir, jangan buat aku jatuh cinta berkali-kali, dong.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Lucifer, our angel and savior /cri  
> \- Djeeta enggak jadi ngamuk  
> \- Faasan ama Ndal tho

Lucifer batuk-batuk pelan.

 

“Jadi, dalam rangka menyambut kedatangan Gran, Belial berniat bikin pesta piyama—itu istilahnya ‘kan, Sandalphon?—dan menginap bersama di kamar Gran.”

 

“Lucifer, beneran, di antara makhluk penghuni markas, cuma kamu yang pengertian banget ke aku.” Belial menyeka air mata (buaya). “Jadi terharu, astaga...”

 

Lucifer tersenyum. Di belakangnya, Sandalphon pasang muka galak. Lucilius sudah siap melancarkan tonjokan jilid tiga; satu tangan disiagakan untuk melepas pukulan, satu tangan menarik kerah seragam Belial. Ekspresinya? Jangan ditanya. Persis seperti tahu adik kesayangannya berubah status dari ‘ _single_ ’ jadi ‘ _taken_ ’; mengerikan tak terkira.

 

Kembali ke topik semula.

 

“Tapi, waktu kalian sampai ke kamar Gran, Gran sudah tidur karena lelah.”

 

Tanpa melepaskan cengkeraman di kerah Belial, Lucilius mengangguk singkat. Gran mengkonfirmasi dengan anggukan sekali, jemari menyeka air mata (asli).

 

“Lalu selanjutnya…”

 

“Dia,” Lucilius menggidikkan kepala kepada Belial (yang bersangkutan masih cengengesan tanpa dosa), “berdalih pintunya enggak dikunci, makanya ngundang dirinya masuk seenak perut.”

 

“Cilius, aku baru tahu kamu suka lihat otot perutku.”

 

“Bacot.”

 

Pelukan Gran pada dirinya sendiri makin mengerat. Kepalanya tertunduk makin dalam.

 

Sandalphon makin dilema harus mengabari Djeeta atau tidak.

 

Akan tetapi, karena Lucifer tetaplah seorang Lucifer, ia hanya tersenyum geli. Pembawaannya tetap tenang, berbeda dengan pendengar lain yang sudah tidak tahu harus pasang reaksi seperti apa. “Tenang dulu, Lucilius. Masalahnya belum bisa selesai kalau kita belum tahu kronologinya. Lanjutkan lagi penjelasanmu, ya?”

 

Satu kata yang terlintas begitu mendengar ucapan Lucifer: _Malaikat_.

 

Tiga kata: _Benar-benar malaikat_.

 

Sandalphon menangis haru. Dalam hatinya, ‘ _Lucifer, Sir, jangan buat aku jatuh cinta berkali-kali, dong._ ’

 

Abaikan isi hati seorang bucin tingkat parah barusan.

 

Sedikit enggan, Lucilius melepaskan kerah Belial. “Aku udah mau balik ke kamarku, tapi dia tetap bersikeras nemenin Gran.”

 

Belial mengangguk setuju. “Dan kamu masih tetap lanjut ngurusin berkasnya Lucio habis gantiin bajunya Gran, sementara aku langsung terkapar kecapekan gara-gara nganterin Gran keliling seharian. Tidur jam berapa semalam, Cilius?”

 

Hening sejenak. Bahkan Gran berhenti menangis pilu.

 

Alis Lucilius bertautan. “Apa aku kelihatan kayak hantu gentayangan?”

 

“Uh, enggak, itu…” Sandalphon otomatis buka suara. Saking syoknya. Sebelum ia sempat pulih, Gran menyela cepat, “Jadi yang gantiin bajuku itu Sir Lucilius?”

 

“…memang kamu kira siapa? Belial?”

 

Gran melempar kepalan tangan ke udara. Wajahnya riang gembira, seakan mendung tak pernah singgah sekalipun pagi ini. “Aku masih selamat, aku masih belum ternoda!” Lalu ia lanjut berjingkrakan di tempat.

 

_Krik krik._

 

Tangan Sandalphon menempel ke wajah, bahunya turun dan napas panjang dilepas. Lega dia, tidak harus berhadapan dengan amarah seorang Djeeta. Lucifer tampak bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Senyum masih menempel di bibir, tetapi tidak ada kata keluar dari mulutnya. Lucilius mendengus keras, tangan kanan mengacak rambutnya sampai jadi tambah berantakan. Belial, di sisi lain…

 

Seringaian setan kembali muncul. Tangan merangkul bahu Gran, yang seketika berhenti berjingkrak. “Tapi kalau kamu udah siap, aku selalu ada waktu buatmu lho, Gran~”

 

Kali ini, ada dua kaki yang bersatu padu menendang punggung Belial.

 

“Enggak usah bikin kisruh tambahan, Setan!”

 

Gran mangap.

 

 _Ibu tiri dan Sandalphonella kerja sama ngehajar Peri Setan…_ Plot twist _macam apa ini_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salah paham udah selesai~ Ayahnya Gran enggak jadi mantu dua orang~ /HEH
> 
> also, nulis chapter ini sambil dengerin Haikei Doppelganger. 'Bunshin' pun jatohnya kedengeran jadi 'Bucin' /ming


	10. Tour (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kubawa dia keliling markas Ordo Ksatria, ya~ Anggaplah kayak tur hari pertama kerja~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- pembunuhan karakter  
> \- brocon!Faasan  
> \- Ndal henshin jadi naga
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames

Keluar dari ruangan rapat, Gran merasa seperti baru mandi keringat dingin. Jika disandingkan dengan Belial dan Sandalphon yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu (dengan serius, tanpa membuat rusuh seperti biasa), kontrasnya akan terlihat amat kentara.  Sementara itu, Lucilius dan Lucifer berjalan paling depan; Lucifer yang berbicara, Lucilius mendengarkan sambil memperhatikan lembaran kertas berisi laporan yang mereka terima saat rapat.

 

Begitu sadar akan air muka Gran yang tak karuan, seringaian laknat Belial kembali—dan Sandalphon refleks jaga jarak dengan tingkat waswas ekstra.

 

“Oh Gran yang malang, selesai rapat berasa dipaksa lihat penampakan arwah gentayangan.” Lengan berlapis seragam putih merangkul bahu Gran, dagu diparkir seenaknya di puncak kepala berambut coklat muda. Gran masih mati rasa. Sandalphon membuat gestur mengusir setan ala pendeta. Si setan yang bersangkutan, begitu tahu dua bersaudara di depan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, “Cilius, tanggung jawab! Gara-gara lidah tajammu barusan, Gran jadi trauma! Nanti kalo ketahuan Djeeta gimana coba~”

 

Terdengar decihan kesal. “Bukan salahku dia ternyata penakut.”

 

“Ya emang bukan sih—tapi! Tetap aja Cilius yang bikin Gran koma berjalan gini ‘kan!”

 

Iris biru yang biasa terlihat sedingin es diputar kesal. “Berhenti berputar-putar. Sebutkan maumu.”

 

Lucifer tertawa kecil. Belial menyeringai lebar. “Kubawa dia keliling markas Ordo Ksatria, ya~ Anggaplah kayak tur hari pertama kerja~”

 

Alarm tanda bahaya di kepala Sandalphon berbunyi kencang. Diam-diam, ia mencoba kabur dan mendekat ke sisi Lucifer. Instingnya berkata kalau berada di sisi sang Yayang-coret-Kapten lebih aman daripada di daerah yang masih terjangkau tangan sang Setan Lokal. Namun sayang sungguh disayang, aliansinya dengan Lucilius _tampaknya_ sudah kadaluwarsa. Aliansi yang baru berjalan pagi tadi bubar begitu saja. Satu-satunya tanda yang ada hanyalah kilatan mata khas pengidap sindrom _brother complex_ yang melihat celah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Adik tersayang.

 

Dan hal yang paling tidak diinginkan (Sandalphon) pun terjadi.

 

“Bawa serta Sandalphon. Kuyakin dia akan jadi _tour guide_ yang baik.”

 

Bagi orang yang tidak mengenal Lucilius, kalimat barusan terdengar seperti pujian. Akan tetapi, bagi Sandalphon(ella), yang tahu persis makna di balik seringaian langka Lucilius, kalimat barusan tak ubahnya ejekan dan deklarasi perang.

 

_Lucifer akan menemaniku hari ini. Pergi sana jauh-jauh, Burung Gereja Sialan!_

 

Kurang lebih, begitulah terjemahan alakadarnya—bagi mereka yang paham betul watak sang Alchemist.

 

Sandalphon, si burung gereja merangkap Cinderella, terlihat siap berubah jadi naga penyembur api di tempat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *celingukan*
> 
> um, lama ga ketemu? maaf lama enggak update, keasyikan nge-game ama kejebak di novelupdates mantengin updatean danmei-- /HEH 
> 
> cough. update-an kali ini ada 6 bagian. selamat membaca, semoga menikmati, semoga dapet SSR pas narik gacha gratisan bulan ini uwu


	11. Tour (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jadi, mau mulai darimana?”
> 
> “Ikut arahan _guide_ -nya deh~”
> 
> “Enggak nanyain kamu, Setan Jahanam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- chapter pendek  
> \- lebih kek interlude?  
> \- bucinisme detected

“Jadi, mau mulai darimana?”

 

“Ikut arahan _guide_ -nya deh~”

 

“Enggak nanyain kamu, Setan Jahanam.”

 

Gran tidak berkomentar. Kesadarannya memang sudah kembali saat Belial mengusulkan tur keliling markas Ordo Ksatria tadi. Namun kemudian, ketika melihat sisi lain Sir Lucilius disusul bucinisme Sandalphon terhadap Lucifer, ia merasa lebih baik jadi penonton pasif saja daripada terseret masalah runyam. Dan ya—kalau ada yang penasaran kenapa Sandalphon sudah tenang, atau kenapa sang Burung Gereja tidak jadi bertransformasi jadi Naga Penyembur Api, jawabannya sederhana: Lucifer.

 

Lebih lengkapnya, Lucifer menepuk lembut kepala Sandalphon.

 

Lebih jelasnya lagi, Lucifer yang tersenyum dan menepuk lembut kepala Sandalphon (yang bucinisme-nya kumat seketika) sambil berkata, “Aku pun yakin Sandalphon akan jadi pemandu yang hebat. Selamat bekerja, Sandalphon.”

 

Sandalphon meleleh di tempat. Belial ber- _aww_ ria. Lucilius—

 

\--um. Jangan ditanya.

 

Gran mengasihani orang yang kertas laporannya jadi korban koyakan gigi taring Sir Lucilius, sungguh.

 

(di suatu tempat, Lucio bersin-bersin hebat)


	12. Tour: Grimnir (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nona Djeeta! Lama tak jumpa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- HERE COME GRIMBOYE  
> \- GrimDjeeta implied /winkwink  
> \- Belial kumat.

Sosok di kejauhan itu menarik perhatiannya.

 

Saking terpakunya ia pada sosok yang berdiri di samping Ajudan Kapten itu, si pemuda berambut _lilac_ sampai tidak mendengarkan instruksi dari rekannya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah menuju tempat sosok itu berada—sosok penyelamat nyawanya yang lama tak ia temui, sosok yang untuk suatu alasan berpakaian lain dari biasanya…

 

“Grimnir? Grimnir!”

 

Panggilan dari Alexiel terabaikan. Grimnir berlari menuju tempat dimana penyelamatnya itu berada, wajahnya riang dan matanya berkilauan. Dengan senyuman di wajah, ia berseru girang—

 

“Nona Djeeta! Lama tak jumpa! Angin apa yang membawamu kemari? Apakah bantuanku diperlukan? Dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu, Penyelamatku! Oh, ngomong-omong, kenapa pakaianmu seperti ini? Mengapa rambut indahmu kaupotong? Oh, Nona Djeeta, apakah kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Ordo dan menyamar sebagai laki-laki?!”

 

Hening menyeruak.

 

Dedaunan hijau berterbangan tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

 

Mendengar ucapannya barusan, ‘Djeeta’ terperangah.

 

Belial, satu-satunya yang masih sanggup berekspresi di tengah keheningan krik-krik ini, menyeringai lebar dan memeluk ‘Djeeta’ dari belakang.

 

Sesuai dugaan, pekikan Grimnir pun terdengar.

 

“Lepaskan Nona Djeeta, Belial! Ini pelecehan!” tegur Grimnir seraya menarik lengan yang bersangkutan. Di sisi lain, Belial masih cengar-cengir tak karuan. “Oh? Pelecehan? Tapi kemarin aku sempat nggendong dia di gazebo taman, lho. Kita habis ketemuan sama Lucio, sebelum dia pergi keluar kota lagi.”

 

Grimnir yang polos (nan malang) kebingungan. “Lucio? Ada perlu apa Nona Djeeta dengan Lucio? Kalian bertiga makan siang bersama?”

 

“Lebih tepatnya, aku sama _Cilius_ nganterin dia buat ketemu Lucio habis ngobrol ringan di ruangan bawah tanah~”

 

Untuk kedua kalinya, _hening krik-krik._

 

Sedikit terbata, Grimnir akhirnya angkat bicara, “S-S-Sir Lucilius—Sir Lucilius juga ada di sana? Kalian mengobrol di ruangan bawah tanah— _bertiga saja_?”

 

Kedipan menggoda dilempar. Lidah merah bergerak membasahi bibir, seakan si empunya baru saja melihat santapan yang menggoda selera. “Dan tangannya sempat kuborgol. Ah, andai Lucio enggak buru-buru pergi, obrolan kami mungkin akan jadi lebih lama~”

 

Sang Ksatria Muda membatu di tempat. Dunia sekitarnya serasa retak, setengah jalan menuju hancur menjadi debu. Sepasang mata berbeda warna mulai berair. Tangannya yang menggenggam gagang pedang gemetar. “K-k-kau—“

 

Seringaian nista Belial melebar. “Ya, Belial hadir~”

 

“—kau—“

 

“Ya~?”

 

Selipkan efek pedang ditarik cepat di sini. Detik berikutnya, tombak berujung mengkilap nan berbahaya itu diangkat tinggi, bersiap untuk dihunuskan ke leher si target—yang masih cengar-cengir jahanam.

 

“KAU SUDAH MENODAI NONA DJEETA! ENYAHLAH KAU KE NERAKA, BELIAAAL!”

 

“GRIMNIR TUNGGU SEBENTAR DIA CUMA BERCANDA—!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waktu ngetik bagian ini, hayati cuma punya summon Grimnir doang. Jadi selain dari fanart, tv tropes, ama scene summon, info soal karakternya Grimnir bisa dibilang kurang sangat. Tapi begitu nyempetin ngecek fate episodenya Grimboye di YT, me lega ternyata enggak meleset jauh amat...? XD
> 
> Akhir kata, silakan lanjut membaca~


	13. Tour: Grimnir (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandalphon menyesal sudah meninggalkan Gran bersama Belial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- chapter pendek, lagi uwu  
> \- kesabaran Ndal diuji, lagi uwu uwu

Sandalphon menyesal sudah meninggalkan Gran bersama Belial—meski hanya sebentar saja, itupun untuk memenuhi panggilan alam. Tidak sampai setengah jam, sudah muncul huru-hara di pinggir lapangan tempat para Ksatria biasa latihan. Grimnir tampak histeris dan menangis sedu sedan, tombak kesayangannya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kaki. Alexiel, Gran, dan beberapa pelayan sibuk menenangkannya, wajah mereka panik (Gran) dan gemas setengah hidup (Alexiel).  Lalu ada pula Belial yang menggelepar di tanah karena kekurangan oksigen.

 

Kebanyakan tertawa, maksudnya. Mana ada penghuni lokal yang berani mencekik setan satu itu. Lebih tepatnya, selain Lucilius, mana ada yang berani berurusan dengan Belial. Mereka tidak punya ‘kesabaran’ ala Lucilius, demikian sekilas info.

 

Dengan langkah ragu, ia mendekati pemandangan yang tak lazim ini.

 

“…apa aku ingin tahu ada kejadian apa selama aku absen?”

 

Gran menengadahkan kepala. Tatapan heran bercampur curiga Sandalphon dibalasnya dengan ringisan; ekspresinya persis seperti baru saja menelan buah lemon terkecut sedunia. “Uh, jadi ceritanya, ada salah paham di sini…”


	14. Tour (iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dua Ksatria bertukar pandang dalam diam. Tanda tanya bergelantungan di atas kepala. Wajah mereka kurang lebih mengatakan hal yang sama: _Yang kayak gini bisa dihitung ‘urusan keluarga’…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- HELP GIMANA NULIS KARAKTERNYA ALEXIEL /panikpanikpanik  
> \- pembunuhan karakter--karena sumber info karakternya Alexiel waktu nulis chapter ini dari strip komik GBF doang QwQ  
> \- maafkan saya, mbak /dogeza

“Aaaw, Grimnir kesayangan kita ternyata jatuh cinta sama Djeeta. Perlu bantuan mak comblang enggak ini? Perlu nggak? Perlu nggak~?” Puas tertawa laknat, Belial menyikut Grimnir yang sibuk menyembunyikan muka. Malu parah dia, sudah salah sangka sampai begini ceritanya.

 

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua, Alexiel, Gran, dan Sandalphon mengawasi dengan kesiagaan penuh. Alexiel tampak memijat kening; kepalanya pusing mendadak karena insiden barusan. Gran gigit bibir bawah, sekilas seperti sedang menahan tawa. Sandalphon meliriknya, lalu berkata, “Terhibur, Gran?”

 

Gran _nyengir_ lebar, matanya sampai ikut tersenyum. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. “Ah, enggak. Senang aja, ternyata Djeeta ada yang suka.”

                                                                                                                                                                                     

“Senang karena Djeeta ada yang suka, atau _senang ada bahan nggodain Djeeta_?”

                                                       

Gran tersipu malu—dengan jahilnya. “Jangan buka kartu gitu, dong. Kan malu jadinya, urusan keluarga jadi rahasia umum.”

 

Dua Ksatria bertukar pandang dalam diam. Tanda tanya bergelantungan di atas kepala. Wajah mereka kurang lebih mengatakan hal yang sama: _Yang kayak gini bisa dihitung ‘urusan keluarga’…?_

 

“Oh, ya! Belum kenalan sama kakak-kakak ini!” Gran dengan lihai mengalihan perhatian. Suaranya sengaja dikesarkan, tujuannya agar terdengar dua orang yang terpisah dari kerumunan. _Voila_ , upayanya berhasil. Usahanya juga sukses menyelamatkan Grimnir dari keusilan Belial yang tak kenal ampun. Lihat saja Grimnir yang berbinar-binar melihatnya, seakan Gran baru saja menyelamatkannya dari terkaman monster buas.

 

Belial ditinggal sendiri, Grimnir ambil langkah panjang mendekati Gran. Tangan Gran dijabat antusias, sampai diayunkan naik turun secepat angin topan. “Salam kenal, adik kembarnya Nona Djeeta! Namaku Grimnir, anggota Ordo Ksatria dan murid kesayangan Master Raphael! Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman dekat!”

 

“U-uh, salam kenal—dan namaku Gran, ngomong-omong—“

 

“Oh, baiklah! Salam kenal, Tuan Gran! Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, ya!”

 

Aah. Gran mendadak silau. Berbeda dengan silau Lucio yang murni narsis, silaunya Grimnir sepenuhnya karena kepolosan yang bersangkutan. Gran mencengkeram dadanya tanpa sadar; untuk suatu alasan, ia merasa harus melindungi orang ini agar keinosenannya tidak ternodai…

 

Ada suara batuk-batuk kecil. Arahnya dari sebelah Sandalphon.

 

Grimnir, masih dengan antusias penuh, menghampiri Alexiel dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Senyumnya sudah kembali secerah mentari di langit biru musim semi. “Perkenalkan, ini Alexiel, sesama anggota Ordo Ksatria. Dia muridnya Master Uriel, tetapi temperamen mereka berdua bak langit dan bumi—“

 

“ _Grimnir._ Jangan bicara yang enggak perlu.”

 

“—uh, kalau aku enggak bilang gitu, nanti dia kaget begitu tahu kamu didikannya Master Uriel, Alexiel…”

 

Menuruti insting, Sandalphon menjadi relawan untuk menarik Grimnir menjauh sedikit. Ia mengangguk kecil, mempersilakan Alexiel untuk ambil alih situasi.

 

Alexiel batuk-batuk lagi. Tangan yang tidak terkepal menjabat tangan Gran.

 

Lalu.

 

“Halo, Gran. Julukanku Godsworn-o-Alexiel. Seperti yang dibilang Grimnir, aku adalah murid Master Uriel. Salam kenal, yo!” Alexiel pasang pose; tangan kiri ditangkupkan di dada, alis kiri dinaikkan sampai menghilang di balik poni panjang. Yang paling heboh (dan paling menarik perhatian), semua dilakukan sambil berlutut di hadapan Gran.

 

_Krik._ Dari kejauhan, jangkrik berderik.

 

Gran kembali mematung, mulutnya sedikit membuka. Sandalphon _facepalm_ , kepala ditengadahkan. Grimnir masih tersenyum kekanakan nan antusias seperti sebelumnya. Belial, di sisi lain, menyayangkan fakta tidak ada yang inisiatif membawa kamera. “Kalau ada ‘kan, foto-fotonya bisa dijadiin satu. Dikumpulin di album yang judulnya ‘Tur Pertama Gran’, Lucio pasti senang. Sayang banget, sayang banget enggak ada kamera… Kasihan Lucio, enggak bisa nemenin bawahannya keliling markas Ordo bareng…”

 

Dua kepala menoleh padanya dengan kecepatan tak manusiawi. Kedua kenalan baru Gran berseru serempak: “(TUAN) GRAN SIAPANYA LUCIO?!”


	15. Tour (iv)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- air mata buaya Belial  
> \- numpang ngiklan di end note, silakan dibaca bagi yang senggang~

Kalau tadi Sandalphon _facepalm_ dengan satu tangan, sekarang ia _facepalm_ dengan dua tangan. Gran tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Akan tetapi, kalau dilihat dari gestur tubuhnya sekarang, Gran menerjemahkannya sebagai, “Oh Tuhan, apa salah dan dosaku sampai harus kenal sama setan jahanam tukang bikin rusuh ini…”

 

Gran menepuk bahunya simpatik.

 

Sementara itu—

 

“Seriusan, Gran beneran jadi asistennya Lucio sekarang. Makanya itu, dia kuajak tur keliling markas. Kasihan dia, habis ikut rapat petinggi istana pagi tadi.”

 

Bibir Grimnir bergetar. Wajahnya pucat pasi. “R-r-rapat petinggi istana? Yang bulanan itu? Yang Sir Lucilius harus ikut itu?”

 

Belial mengangguk. Ekspresinya berduka; sungguh akting yang penuh penghayatan. “Andai kalian lihat Cilius debat sama peserta rapat lain, juga Gran yang merinding disko waktu keluar dari ruang rapat…”

 

Grimnir sudah seperti akan berbusa. Alexiel geleng-geleng prihatin, tetapi hanya sebentar saja. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting, yang teramat penting bagi para Ksatria (menurut ajaran Master Uriel)…

 

“Tunggu. Kalian bertiga habis ikut rapat bulanan? Habis ikut rapat langsung ke sini?”

 

Mewakili kedua rekannya, Belial mengangguk pasrah. Air mata (buaya) diseka.

 

Dahi di balik helaian rambut merah tertekuk dalam. “Berarti kalian belum sarapan? Gran ikut rapat petinggi, _belum sarapan_ , dan harus lihat langsung betapa seramnya Sir Lucilius waktu nge-K.O lawan-lawannya…?”

 

Lagi-lagi, anggukan disertai air mata (buaya). “Kasihan ‘kan? Gran yang malang, hari pertama kerja langsung ngelihat adegan horor begitu…”

 

Gran baru akan menyanggah. Ingin rasanya ia mengikuti jejak aliansi sementara CiliSan, yaitu menendang punggung Belial sambil meneriakkan penyebab ia tidak sempat sarapan pagi ini. Hanya saja, Alexiel dan Grimnir sudah keburu menautkan lengan mereka ke lengan Gran, lalu membawanya pergi dengan ekspresi prihatin tak terkira.

 

Cengiran Belial kembali. Walau sudah tahu, ia masih tetap bertanya, “Hei, Gran mau kalian bawa kemana?!”

 

Grimnir menoleh. Air matanya menghilang, prihatin tergantikan determinasi. “Kami akan membawanya ke ruang makan. Kuyakin juru masak selalu menyiapkan porsi ekstra; serahkan Tuan Gran pada kami, Belial, Sandalphon! Kami akan memastikan ia baik-baik saja!”

 

Belial kembali ber-aww ria, melambaikan tangan pada punggung tiga orang yang makin menghilang di kejauhan. Setelah mereka bertiga tak lagi tertangkap mata, ia mengistirahatkan lengannya di bahu Sandalphon. “Aah, Sandy. Gran dibawa kabur teman barunya. Perlu kita buntutin enggak ini~?”

 

Usai meratapi nasib, Sandalphon menepis lengan Belial. Kekesalan amat kentara di wajahnya saat ia menjawab, “Ngomong begitu juga niatmu mau nyusul ke ruang makan, ‘kan.”

 

Cengiran Belial melebar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Permisi, numpang ngiklan bentar~
> 
> Hewo, author maupun reader sekalian! Gabung jadi humas & tim grafis buat IFA a.k.a Indonesian Fanfiction Awards yuk~ Bisa dapet teman fangirlingan baru ama pengalaman lho /winkwink /prioritaskebalik 
> 
> Bagi yang berminat, sila mampir ke [sini](https://www.facebook.com/officialifa/?ref=br_rs) buat lihat-lihat. Atau kalau kepo, deskripsinya bisa dicek juga buat [humas](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ifaffn/permalink/2964022993640006/?fbclid=IwAR1Jyu46i035p1Wn77m42f2jl29sCXeMrfBqowP-hPWxaexhj-gfAqU7r40) & [grafis](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ifaffn/permalink/2964033743638931/?fbclid=IwAR0feNfTWasS8QympJgin7VAmStalN13jnmRjRn0TpEQpF39WPwduI9tgxY)
> 
> Sekian iklannya, _have a good day~_
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> maap hayati ga bakat ngiklan orz orz orz


	16. B is for Brunch & Bucin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tolong siapkan menu sarapan hari ini porsi ekstra! Ada pasien gawat darurat di sini!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames  
> \- Jailbreak/Datsugoku (c) Neru
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- saya pun gak tahu saya nulis apa /ming  
> \- tapi yang pasti, gesrek. _Kinda_.  
> \- oke coret yang barusan ini emang chapter gesrek, jadi bagi yang enggak suka pembunuhan karakter, ikon _back_ tersedia buat diklik...  
> \- kisruh. lagi.

Harus Gran akui, kekuatan dan stamina para anggota Ordo Ksatria memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Baik itu Sandalphon yang masih kuat melayangkan tendangan terbang di punggung Belial setelah ‘main kejar-kejaran’ setengah jam lamanya, maupun kombinasi Grimnir dan Alexiel yang menyeretnya dari lapangan ke ruang makan.

 

Bukannya Gran mengaku berat badannya bertambah lagi, tetapi—aaargh, sudahlah!

 

Intinya, _begitulah_. Ordo Ksatria Lumacie tidak bisa diremehkan. Anggotanya kuat dan hebat semua, meski tingkahnya, yah, _sedikit agak luar biasa_.

 

Bahkan saat masuk ke ruang makan pun kelakuan mereka ‘ajaib’ tak terduga.

 

Kompak, Grimnir dan Alexiel membuka pintu yang bergagang keemasan (atau malah emas betulan?). Bukan, bukan dengan dibuka perlahan seperti orang biasa, melainkan dengan didorong. Dorongan yang tampak ringan tetapi penuh tenaga. Bisingnya benturan pintu dan dinding sukses membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka—terutama Gran yang terjepit di tengah. Bisik-bisik heran dan tanda tanya di kepala makin bertumbuhan ketika Grimnir mendeklarasikan tujuannya mampir: “Tolong siapkan menu sarapan hari ini porsi ekstra! Ada pasien gawat darurat di sini!”

 

Seseorang—seorang lelaki bersyal biru tua—memiringkan kepala, matanya disipitkan curiga. “Ini bukan salah satu latihan drama _‘Kalau Grimnir Jadi Asisten Nona Djeeta’_ lagi ‘kan, Alexiel?” Iris kelabu mengerling pada Gran. “Juga—siapa itu yang kalian bawa?”

 

Gran nyaris menyembur tertawa di tempat.

 

Grimnir buang muka, ekspresinya campur aduk tak karuan. Malu, kesal, gemas, dan lain-lain bersatu padu, menghasilkan kombinasi yang… _begitulah_. Bisa dibayangkan sendiri bagaimana rupa sang Ksatria Tampan sekarang.

 

Alexiel menggeleng tegas. “Ini serius, Nezha. Kami butuh bantuan kalian—segera.” Lengan Gran dilepaskan. Grimnir yang kini meringkuk di pojokan diabaikan. Gran didorong maju beberapa langkah, kedua tangan Alexiel mencengkeram bahu si pemuda erat. “Perkenalkan, ini Gran. Saudara kembar Djeeta—“ Gran mendengar koor ‘ _oooh_ ’ yang kompak, persis paduan suara gereja seberang jalan bar Madam—maaf, Miss—Rosetta. “—yang baru direkrut Belial dan Sir Lucilius. _Sebagai asisten Lucio_.”

 

_PRANG_. Seseorang menjatuhkan nampan berisi peralatan makan. Seorang gadis berambut keperakan panjang dikuncir dua. Pita putih besar bergaris hitam (atau hitam bergaris putih?) menghiasi rambutnya. Matanya melebar, tangannya gemetar; horor tampak jelas di wajah pucatnya. “A-a-asisten barunya Lucio?” ucapnya terbata, mengulang ucapan Alexiel.

 

Alexiel mengangguk enggan. Lalu, ia lanjut menerangkan, “Dan barusan, dia ikut rapat rutin petinggi istana.”

 

Hening lagi.

 

Jeda beberapa detik—

 

“PETUGAS PIKET MANA PETUGAS PIKET—“

 

“BAAL HILANG KEMANA BARUSAN?! EUROPA?! SHIVAAA!!!”

 

“GRIMNIR TOLONGLAH YA JANGAN PUNDUNG SEKARANG! BANTU PANGGILIN DJEETA DONG AH!”

 

“TAPI—“

 

“URUSAN HIDUP MATI KEMBARANNYA INI HEH! SEKALIAN AJAK MAKAN DI SINI JUGA BISA ‘KAN!”

 

“AKU BERANGKAT SEKARANG, TEMAN-TEMAN!”

 

Dan dalam kejapan mata, Grimnir sudah menghilang.

 

Gran, satu-satunya yang terpaku diam di tengah huru-hara ruang makan Ordo Ksatria Lumacie, hanya bisa mengerjap lambat. Sejenak, ia teringat akan satu dongeng yang sering dibacakan Miss Rosetta saat ia dan Djeeta masih kecil; tentang seorang anak kecil yang terjebak di Wonderland karena berlari mengejar kelinci putih, kalau tidak salah namanya Alice…?

 

Membandingkan deskripsi Wonderland dengan huru-hara di ruang makan Ordo Ksatria saat ini, Gran akhirnya sampai pada satu kesimpulan:

 

Wajah rupawan, penampilan menarik hati, dan punya kondisi fisik yang bagus bukan jaminan tingkat kewarasan akan sebanding dengan ketiga aspek barusan. Bisa jadi seimbang, _bisa jadi malah jomplang_.

 

Seperti ini, hari pertama Gran resmi menjadi Asisten Lucio dimulai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/5. 526/2.245. Silakan lanjut, manteman /siapa /woe


	17. B is for Brunch and Bucin (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mengutip diagnosa Gabriel, “Sindrom Bucinisme memang begini adanya. Obatnya masih belum ada, jadi kalian harap bersabar, ya.”
> 
> Nezha berusaha menjadi teman yang suportif. Serius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Nezha mulai lelah  
> \- Bucinisme jadi wabah  
> \- Full GrimDjeeta uwu Ini ship unyu sangat yak--

Pemandangan yang tampak ketika Djeeta sampai ke ruang makan Ordo Ksatria kurang lebih seperti ini:

 

Berbagai hidangan tersaji di meja. Mulai dari menu yang wajar untuk ukuran sarapan sampai yang lebih wajar untuk ukuran pesta dijejerkan di hadapan adik kembarnya—yang pasang muka datar dan tatapan matanya hampa. Garpu dan pisau digenggam longgar, serbet putih ala serbet bayi diikat(kan) di leher. Gran dikerumuni para ksatria yang khawatir; Satyr bahkan dengan suka rela menyuapkan salah satu dari hidangan yang tersedia.

 

Sementara itu, Sandalphon dan Belial—dua orang yang Djeeta tahu pasti _harus_ mengawasi Gran—malah tidak ada di tempat.

 

Jemari tangan digemeretakkan. Grimnir otomatis berjingkat ngeri.

 

“Uh, um, Nona Djeeta, silakan ikut sarapan bersama—“

 

“Terima kasih tawarannya, Grimnir.” Djeeta tersenyum _manis_. Atau setidaknya, manis di mata Grimnir. Bagi seorang pemuda dirundung asmara, apapun yang dilakukan sang Pujaan Hati akan terlihat indah di mata—bahkan jika yang bersangkutan sedang menguarkan hawa-hawa menyeramkan dari balik punggungnya. Konon katanya, sindrom seperti ini tidak menular, tetapi jangkauan penyebarannya terhitung luas dan cepat di kalangan Ordo Ksatria Lumacie. Kalau mengutip diagnosa Gabriel, “Sindrom Bucinisme memang begini adanya. Obatnya masih belum ada, jadi kalian harap bersabar, ya.”

 

‘Kalian’ yang dimaksud bisa merujuk ke para penderita maupun non-penderita. Bagi para penderita, terutama yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, memang menyakitkan hati dan logika. Apapun yang dilakukan mereka yang tercinta, pasti hanya diangguki dan diberi komentar khas penggemar fanatik yang lupa dunia. Sedangkan bagi mereka yang bukan penderita, sakitnya itu ya di _mata_. Lelah sendiri menghadapi tingkah para pengidap sindrom bucinisme, yang bahkan menjangkiti Kapten mereka.

 

Sekian sekilas info tentang penyebaran bucinisme di kalangan para ksatria. Mari kembali ke liputan mengenai kondisi terkini Gran—dari sudut pandang seorang Djeeta.

 

“Tapi sebelum itu, biarkan aku bertanya sebentar.

 

_Kemana perginya Sandalphon dan Belial_?”

 

…atau mungkin, kembali ke Djeeta yang bersiap ‘menghabisi’ dua dari sekian pengidap sindrom bucinisme di kalangan Ordo Ksatria Lumacie.

 

Grimnir menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Pipi digaruk kaku. “Uh—er, terakhir terlihat, mungkin waktu kami tinggal di lapangan latihan…?”

 

Djeeta mengangguk. Kalem. “Lapangan latihan yang dekat gerbang ke kediaman trio Luci. Oke. Terima kasih infonya, Grimnir~” Nah, barulah sekarang Djeeta tersenyum manis. Sambil melambaikan tangan pula. Grimnir berasa melayang di antara gumpalan awan, tangan bergerak sendiri membalas lambaian tangan Djeeta yang makin menjauh.

 

Tepukan seseorang di bahunya menyadarkan Grimnir akan kondisi di dunia nyata sekarang, sekaligus menghancurkan fantasi efek samping sindrom bucinismenya.

 

Nezha, yang kini mengenakan apron putih, geleng-geleng prihatin.

 

“Rencana sarapan bareng Djeeta gagal lagi, sobat?”

 

Retakan (imajiner) muncul di sekitar Grimnir. Tangan yang melambaikan tangan pada Djeeta tergantung lemas di samping badan. Lututnya tak lagi kuat menopang tubuh tinggi menjulang, tangan lain mencari sandaran di bahu si rekan sejawat.

 

Tak lama kemudian, isak tangis Grimnir kembali terdengar—tetapi teredam di antara hiruk pikuk ruang makan.

 

Mengheningkan cipta untuk Grimnir, mulai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/5. 463 kata. Kalau masih kuat menghadapi kegesrekan ini, silakan lanjut~


	18. B is for Brunch and Bucin (iii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jangan pernah membuat gara-gara dengan para penyembuh istana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- R.I.P Sandalphon & Belial  
> \- Nezha masih berusaha jadi teman yang suportif   
> \- arc ini full GrimDjeeta, kawanqu /siapa

Nona Fortuna tampaknya masih berpihak pada Grimnir. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Djeeta kembali ke ruang makan—sambil menyeret dua jasad lelaki dewasa yang semua tahu siapa. Senyum manis masih menghiasi wajah sang Penyembuh, kontras dengan kondisi Sandalphon dan Belial yang tampak babak belur dihajar massa.

 

Nezha, yang sejak tadi menemani Grimnir di dekat pintu masuk ruang makan, mengelus dada dan membuat catatan mental:

 

Jangan pernah membuat gara-gara dengan para penyembuh istana.

 

Karena Belial, yang biasanya masih bisa cengar-cengir jahanam pasca dihajar massa, kini meringkuk bak janin. Senyumnya masih menempel, tetapi air mata mengalir deras. “Kok kamu galaknya makin lama makin mirip Cilius, sih, Djeeta…” ujarnya, entah meratap entah bagaimana.

 

Mendeskripsikan seorang Belial itu susah, saudara-saudara sekalian.

 

Sedangkan Sandalphon—jangan ditanya. Arwahnya sudah tiga perempat jalan keluar dari mulut.

 

Melihat pemandangan mengenaskan ini, dimana ajudan kapten dan wakil kapten terkapar di tangan seorang penyembuh, Nezha tergoda untuk meminjam gitar Baal dan memainkan _requiem_.

 

Di sisi lain, Grimnir…

 

“Nona Djeeta! Anda kembali!” Nezha dilupakan. Sang Ksatria Muda langsung menghampiri Djeeta, bagasi yang bersangkutan diabaikan. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada senyum manis yang terkulum tanpa henti; pada sapaan yang ditujukan padanya, juga balasan atas ajakannya sarapan bersama sebelum pergi ‘menjemput’ Sandalphon dan Belial tadi. Makin berbunga-bungalah hatinya. Nezha jadi tergoda menangkap beberapa kupu-kupu dan melepas mereka di sekitar Grimnir, kan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/5. 216 kata. Kalau mulai eneg lihat pembunuhan karakter (baik literal maupun kiasan), silakan rehat sejenak dan merenungi keputusan masing-masing uwu /HEH


	19. B is for Brunch and Bucin (iv)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apa penyebab Sir Lucilius marah kali ini?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- Ndal emosi  
> \- Djeeta interogasi  
> \- Belial maso  
> \- Grimnir ngebucin  
> \- Gran berusaha cuek. Berusaha jadi kata kunci.

“Terima kasih sudah mengurus adik kembarku. Sekarang, mari sarapan bersama.”

 

Hanya Grimnir yang menjawab dengan, “Ya~” bak anak TK. Yang lain memalingkan muka, beberapa bahkan sudah bubar dan pamit memulai latihan harian masing-masing. Hanya ada beberapa jiwa pemberani yang tinggal di tempat kejadian perkara, juga para aktor utama huru-hara jilid kesekian pagi ini.

 

Bahkan Belial pun memilih bungkam, meski bahunya gemetar menahan tawa.

 

Komentar Sandalphon dan Gran dalam hati, “Dasar maso parah.”

 

Kalaupun diucapkan terang-terangan, mereka semua tahu Belial tidak akan menyangkal.

 

Kembali ke pokok perkara.

 

“Jadi, pertanyaan pertama.” Daging di piring ditusuk garpu, lalu diiris cepat dan rapih dalam sekali irisan. Sandalphon berjengit, begitu pula beberapa anggota Ordo Ksatria yang iseng mencuri lihat. Gran nampak sudah kebal; Grimnir masih kumat gejala bucin akutnya. Mengabaikan Belial, Djeeta melontarkan pertanyaan pertama: “Hasil rapat tadi gimana, Gran?”

 

Telinga yang terpasang menguping pembicaraan dihantui tanda tanya. _Ini lagi uji konsentrasi?_

 

Usai menelan kunyahan _sandwich_ di mulut, Gran dengan patuh menyahut, “Kondisi peserta rapat atau keputusan rapat?”

 

Tangan yang menyuapkan potongan daging ke mulut berhenti di tengah jalan. “Dua-duanya,” lalu perjalanan kembali dilanjut.

 

“’Petinggi Istana’ lain… Yah. Hampir semua mati kutu waktu ditagih soal laporan keuangan.” Mendengar ini, seluruh kepala di sana kompak berangguk-angguk. _Yang biasa_ , batin mereka bersamaan. Gran yang tidak memperhatikan situasi sekitar lanjut bicara, “Bahas soal aliansi sama kerajaan tetangga juga, sama ngirim pasukan tambahan di perbatasan. Waktu ditanya soal suplai persediaan, sama soal kabar dari perbatasan…” dan bla-bla-bla. Kalau diteruskan, genre _fic_ ini akan banting setir jadi drama-aksi bercampur tragedi. Djeeta angguk-angguk paham seraya melahap sarapannya, sesekali ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Grimnir.

 

Seberapa bahagianya Grimnir bisa duduk di samping pujaan hati dan berinteraksi seperti ini, bisa diperkirakan sendiri ‘kan ya.

 

“Kurang lebih gitu, soal hasil rapatnya.”

 

“Oke, ke pertanyaan kedua.” Garpu dan pisau diletakkan sejenak, kedua tangan saling berkaitan dan digunakan untuk menopang dagu. Walaupun wajah Djeeta terlihat jemu, matanya berkilau penasaran. “Apa penyebab Sir Lucilius marah kali ini?”

 

_Langsung lompat ke sana?!_  Kurang lebih, begitulah komentar para penonton interogasi—meski hanya terucap dalam hati.

 

Gran berhenti mengunyah. “Ini nanyain aku, Sandalphon, atau Belial?”

 

“Telan dulu makananmu, Gran—dan ya, siapapun boleh jawab.”

 

Gran kembali mengunyah, siku menyikut Sandalphon yang sejak tadi berkutat dengan kopi dan _french toast_. Belial selamat dari sikutan, mengingat ia duduk di seberang Sandalphon, alias di sebelah kiri Djeeta. Mendapat lemparan tanggung jawab begini, Sandalphon menghela napas. Cangkir berisi kopi diletakkan dahulu, tetapi tidak dilepas. “Dia ngamuk gara-gara ada yang ngancam bakal ambil alih laboratoriumnya.”

 

Hening.

 

Bahkan Grimnir berhenti menebar aura musim semi barang sejenak.

 

Djeeta menepuk telinga, lalu mencubit lengannya sendiri. _Sakit. Bukan mimpi. Berarti salah dengar?_ “Uh, biar kuulang sekali lagi.” Alisnya bertautan, dahinya tertekuk. “Ada orang. Yang ngancam Sir Lucilius. Pakai sandera sarang—maaf, laboratoriumnya.”

 

Ketiga saksi dari ruang rapat mengangguk bersamaan.

 

“Laboratorium Sir Lucilius. Sir Lucilius yang _itu_.”

 

“Cilius cuma ada satu di dunia, Djeeta,” Belial akhirnya ikut bicara.

 

Meski masih tak percaya akan adanya eksistensi makhluk seperti itu, Djeeta kembali pasang telinga. Ia mengisyaratkan Sandalphon untuk melanjutkan kesaksiannya. Maka Sandalphon pun mengiyakan saja: “Dia ngamuk. Balik ngancam bakal jadiin orang itu bahan percobaannya. Kisruh, kisruh—tapi kapan sih ya, rapat petinggi istana enggak kisruh begitu.” Ia terkekeh, kekesalan mulai memunculkan diri. Gran geser posisi, menjauh dari hawa-hawa suram yang menguar dari balik punggung Sandalphon. “Tuan Lucifer sampai harus turun tangan, tapi malah kena imbasnya dan dituduh ngelindungi saudaranya…”

 

Terdengar suara _krak_. Semua menahan diri untuk tidak melirik gagang cangkir kopi yang retak, fokus pada apapun yang ada di tangan masing-masing.

 

“... _’Alchemist berbahaya seperti dia dilindungi; kalau bukan karena dia kakakmu, memang apalagi alasannya?!’_ , atau kurang lebih begitu. _‘Sebagai Kapten Ordo Ksatria, seharusnya kau lebih adil dan menangkap semua bahaya bagi kerajaan tanpa pandang bulu!’_ ” Sandalphon menirukan ucapan yang ia dengar. Ujung bibirnya berkedut mencolok. Gagang cangkir kopi di tangan patah. Beberapa meja jaraknya dari mereka, seseorang menangis pilu.

 

Setelahnya, untuk suatu alasan, hawa-hawa kelam Sandalphon berkurang drastis. “Terus habis itu, Gran—iya, Gran yang di sebelahku ini—ngomong, _‘Kalau begitu, keluarga Anda seharusnya ditangkap karena membuat kekacauan di bar Raduga bulan lalu, bukan?’_ ”

 

Lagi-lagi, Gran menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun kali ini, ia tak ambil peduli dan asyik dengan _sandwich_ mola kreasi salah satu petugas piket yang menolak disebut namanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/5. 701 kata. Satu bagian lagi, arc full bucinisme ini selesai. Harap sabar yak, pembaca sekalian (_ _)


	20. B is for Brunch and Bucin (v)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ada insiden apa di Raduga bulan lalu, Gran?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- curhatan Gran  
> \- Aliansi baru terbentuk /gagitu  
> \- sarapan selesai, bucin masih jalan terosh /HEH

Djeeta diam selama beberapa saat, matanya tertutup rapat. Satu tarikan napas dalam kemudian, “Ada insiden apa di Raduga bulan lalu, Gran?”

 

Gran mengibaskan tangan. “Biasa. Ada yang godain Yuggu, ditegur Madam—Madam Ladiva, Djeeta, bukan Miss Rosetta, jadi berhenti ngelihatin aku kayak gitu.” Ia batuk-batuk kecil. Teh susu diminum sampai habis tak bersisa. “Sampai mana barusan? Oh, ditegur Madam. Habis itu, _biasa juga_. Mereka enggak terima, bilang kalau Madam Ladiva enggak berhak negur kelas bangsawan, _yadda yadda yadda_.” Gran memutar bola mata. “Jamil hampir turun tangan, tapi aku nyuruh dia pergi lapor ke pos polisi terdekat. Buat ngulur waktu sampai polisi datang, si brengsek itu kuajak ‘ngobrol ringan’.”

 

Djeeta mengulurkan tangan. Gran memundurkan badan. Belial beranjak dari tempat, sebelumnya ia  sempat mengisyaratkan Sandalphon untuk menahan Gran agar tidak kabur. Dari meja sebelah, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek ikut bergerak dan menghampiri Gran, ekspresinya serius dan tegang.

 

“Uh, aku enggak perlu diperiksa, jadi biarin aku lanjut sarapan, dong—“

 

“Nuh-uh. Anak baik harus nurut yang lebih tua, Gran.” Belial menyelipkan tangan ke ketiak Gran, lalu mengangkatnya bak mengangkat anak kucing dengan mudahnya. Sandalphon buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu turut menahan kaki Gran. Bersama, keduanya menggotong Gran (yang meronta sia-sia) keluar dari ruang makan. Djeeta mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan si gadis berambut pirang pendek—Europa. Kemudian, ia membereskan sarapan yang belum habis dan membawanya pergi menyusul. Setelah berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka yang ada di ruang makan, Djeeta menoleh pada Grimnir dan kembali tersenyum manis.

 

“Makasih banyak udah ngajak sarapan bareng, Grimnir. Kalau ada waktu senggang, bilang-bilang ya. Nanti kutraktir di Bar Raduga. Sampai ketemu lagi, semoga harimu menyenangkan!”

 

_Tap tap tap_ dan Djeeta pun pergi bersama Europa.

 

Tak berapa lama, Nezha dan Baal dengan sigap menangkap Grimnir yang _pingsan_ bahagia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yak. 5/5. Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir. Strong sekali kaliyan, hayati terharu /halah 
> 
> Ohok. Masih lanjut ngiklan yang kemarin. Pencarian humas & tim grafis IFA masih dbuka. Bagi yang lagi nyari wallpaper baru nan cakep, sila mampir [kemari](https://lm.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2FBit.ly%2FwallpapergratisIFA19%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR3W51cNc9ukFM337ctz-DNC-TKr3Yg1jwgaQcIKoo7jpFwX6E0SLM3e1C0&h=AT2V8dvoJ554zLYSUpAdE9x0w54hw2a3WAlNxbLsBa1XGCFerMwQ6hXKDiQAQWdC10AvKO4Kq3Fb4w6n4PoFnWJHqQ6AefVNE75x3slYWTjW7DAUY8XSdxMZk_7KILho9x4oRkAq3JTDKAVX7aYqh-tNgcrAw6xhDZlCGvVRDolNveUkitR-FTUbSuO4J0psUubDjQtkaOKx9xQzqrErf5Ciw-qYVgnEn26ysH9_MvU9vGA3TjXt5hO_QSnYX8B9VsGzSAI6kXIvwLjj0Psmpv3U1ya-k7j864K3ksXTj0hLkY4aU8aLdTWvjTOa-OKJp0BZDUcnBy2pVrAPJ7S0mPMEZohN6LRYCu0jBGbmX6ZKaQj1qQ34990AmRauHQbr19Uz4ffP6fABujCjeKzBX5-IJ8uJlw_nYdKV3CweYeAHAwGuGe776Nf0ycoZ8TiY3HHROifnTBHdv3i5r1YF1uHogxtlRufoaNqdFNzFkxhNBm45DWl5I3EzQr3PwxXoBMRYlfvSWk2Q2eZPz-lOiE4_g8j2DNdTcdk8QTohlcqi_Ckp8iZjXcDhXqLNOmFzmhJ50wrnKGL5RiQZBAFGacJJf9rOuTqPLspEx6ba7rF6cLUbw8Tmgk0F2ebftzWsQ8UpbuGhFBWymWLn89VgImwy9ZLk2iEX1BfMdHjcMwCZpPhzZm1iUzU3_0pb2JKACytvhCmYwsoOJBm1qnLbJuRFLXTdW3458bfPPsfm_uc7obc_u8Jo-uJFwZuwGETlWXDdvELbdh05h-Ect8dxVNH0XebZO_y49F225BMcMZ4LeVj-cWDzyceM5L0qLI76DYREt8LgzfItlX53rWk0DeLBx55PdQyF7LAtSDLzc4tq5SAlx1S6vIKejTldmIbh_qefzBjHEfV6DMUAZAkhe9T71i7sr9JGpVAHzSx0nEjCkHxKQjK9T8JOUrCB0F-Xq0KMdM9IHf1U_GDnVldtcucTXk_UVy5OIKAvVH2iEQeqrbSY2gKlOV4vN-aem2cfKYyVom6abIUg881OphJztdMRS6uxxqdMqWRm6f_AeicqkV4fSQYuC8nyrfZhhQ). Wallpapernya keren-keren lho (*w*)b


	21. Check Up ( i )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kau dan Lucio—kebiasaan kalian ini menyebalkan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames  
> \- Jailbreak/Datsugoku (c) Neru
> 
> **Warning:**  
>  \- Not really satisfied with this arc  
> \- For some reason /goleran  
> \- Belial, lagi  
> \- _check up_ dalam artian manapun owo  
> \- brocon!Faasan uwu  
> \- BeliFaa nyelip seiprit /winkwink

Lucilius menyesap kopi racikan Lucifer penuh penghayatan. Mata yang semula terpejam melirik sang Adik, ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. Namun seandainya Belial ada di sana bersama mereka, ia pasti sudah menggoda Lucilius dengan berkata, “Ooh, Cilius kesal dikacangin Lucifer~”

 

Karena, yah, memang begitulah adanya.

 

Meskipun mereka menyantap sarapan bersama, atensi Lucifer tertuju pada seseorang yang absen dari sisinya. Walaupun Lucilius ada di sini bersamanya, perhatian Lucifer masih saja tertuju pada seseorang yang bukan dirinya—seseorang yang kini tengah menjadi pemandu wisata, _tour guide_ , atau apapun itu istilahnya.

 

Lagi, kalau mengutip Belial, “Cilius cemburu nih~”

 

Tarikan napas dalam-dalam ditahan sejenak. Seraya menghitung mundur dalam hati, napas dihembus perlahan. Cangkir berisi kopi yang tinggal setengah dikembalikan ke atas meja. “Habiskan dulu sarapanmu, baru susul mereka bertiga.”

 

Lucifer tampak terkejut. Kopi yang sudah dingin diseruput cepat, menu sarapan pagi ini dilahap seakan tak ada hari esok.

 

Melihat antusiasme yang _akhirnya_ muncul di wajah Adiknya, Lucilius memutar bola mata.

 

“Kau dan Lucio—kebiasaan kalian ini menyebalkan.”

 

Lucifer tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengunyah sarapan.

 

**.**

 

Dahulu kala, pada suatu masa dimana Lucifer masih lebih pendek darinya, Lucilius pernah melihat seekor anak anjing mengekor Lucio dengan girang. Anak anjing milik pelayan itu selalu lari ke pelukan Lucio tiap mereka berpapasan; tiap pagi, ia bahkan sudah menunggu mereka di depan pintu ruang makan, seakan tak sabar menemui Lucio—yang tingkat antusiasmenya sama seperti si anak anjing berbulu putih.

 

Sekarang, melihat langkah cepat Lucifer menuju tempat trio itu berada, Lucilius mau tak mau berakhir membandingkan adiknya sendiri dengan si anak anjing waktu itu.

 

Dengan berat hati, ia mengakui bahwa perbedaan yang ia temukan hanyalah jenis spesies.

 

Dengan berat hati pula, ia menemani Lucifer menyusul mereka.

 

‘ _Hitung-hitung bakar lemak habis sarapan,_ ’ batinnya melengos.

 

Setelah bertanya pada pelayan yang bertugas di lokasi asrama ksatria, mereka—atau lebih tepatnya, Lucifer—bergegas menyusul ke tempat yang disebut: salah satu ruangan tak terpakai yang belakangan dijadikan tempat berkumpul kala senggang. Keduanya sampai di depan pintu yang dimaksud, tangan Lucifer bergerak membuka pintu, dan _krieeet_ —

 

“Berhenti berontak, Gran!”

 

\--mereka disambut pemandangan yang… mengejutkan.

 

Belial, menahan Gran dengan cara melingkarkan tangan di pinggang yang bersangkutan. Gran, untuk suatu alasan, tengah berusaha mendapatkan kembali atasannya dengan cara menarik satu sisi kaus biru dongker itu. Di sisi lain kaus, atau lebih tepatnya sedang menarik kedua lengan kaus, ada Sandalphon—yang segera membeku di tempat begitu menyadari kehadiran dua tamu tak disangka.

 

_Krik krik_. _Krik krik_. Jangkrik di lapangan latihan berderik nyaring.

 

Usai mencerna pemandangan yang menyambutnya, Lucifer tersenyum simpul. Ujung bibirnya tampak berkedut. Tangan yang menggenggam gagang pintu ditarik kembali, gerakannya kaku dan teramat pelan.

 

Wajah Sandalphon berubah horor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arc pendek, lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. 1/3, mantemin uwu


	22. Check Up ( ii )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kalian berdua, copot bajunya Gran.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- nyangkut warning sebelumnya, BeliFaa nyempil seiprit /ey  
> \- Gran jadi korban sekuhara  
> \- Belial pelakunya /ey

Mari mundurkan waktunya sebentar, ke momen saat Lucifer dan Lucilius masih berada di gerbang asrama Ksatria.

 

Djeeta berkacak pinggang, matanya disipitkan. Sambil menunggu Europa menyiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan (baca: kotak P3K), ia bertitah, “Kalian berdua, copot bajunya Gran.”

 

Jelas saja Gran berontak. Dengan semangat membara, ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, bersikeras mempertahankan kesucian dirinya. Kalau Sandalphon saja yang diberi tugas, mungkin tidak akan sebegini hebohnya. Masalahnya adalah, Belial termasuk hitungan ‘kalian berdua’ itu…

 

Pagi tadi sebelum rapat dimulai, ia baru saja merasa lega karena _ternyata_ belum ternoda. Namun sekarang, di hadapan Kakaknya sendiri—!!

 

“Djeeta, minta tolong yang lain kek! Grimnir atau temannya yang bikini sandwich mola atau siapalah—SIAPAPUN ASAL BUKAN BELIAL, TOLONG!”

 

Belial menyeringai lebar. “Memangnya kenapa kalau aku, Gran? Tenang aja, enggak bakal kuapa-apain. Yakin deh, palingan cuma kubantuin lepas bawahan doang—“

 

“NAH LHO, DENGER SENDIRI KATANYA ‘KAN!”

 

Djeeta memijat dahinya. Mendadak, ia merasa pusing. “Grimnir dan ksatria lain masih sarapan. Masa’ kamu mau minta tolong ke Europa buat ngelepas pakaian?”

 

Gran membeku. Dilihatnya Europa yang berdiri di samping Djeeta, tawa geli disembunyikan di balik punggung telapak tangan. Lalu secara bergantian, ia menatap Sandalphon dan Belial; yang satu juga sama enggan seperti dirinya, yang satu _tidak usah ditanya_. Menghadapi situasi seperti ini, Gran jadi ingin menangis rasanya. _Déjà vu_ seperti ini, rasanya itu ya…

 

“Kelamaan mikirnya, ah. Sandy, kamu yang lepas atasannya. Aku yang nahan Gran, jadi siap-siap sana,” Belial akhirnya memecah keheningan. Tanpa peringatan, pinggang Gran dipeluk erat, pipi ditempelkan ke punggung yang masih dilindungi kaus biru berbahan agak tebal. Mengabaikan jeritan ngeri Gran, ia malah menduselkan pipi ke punggung si remaja sambil berkomentar, “Hm-mm, angetnya pas. Apa gara-gara habis makan ama kena matahari ya, makanya jadi anget begini…”

 

“KAK DJEETA ADIKMU DALAM BAHAYA INI LHO! JANGAN KETAWA—TOLONGIN DULU DONG—AAAH BELIAL MEGANG BOKONGKU!”

 

Sandalphon, selaku pihak yang ditugasi melepas atasan Gran, hanya bisa berusaha menulikan diri dari jeritan si korban. Namun karena Gran banyak bergerak, berusaha lepas dari pelukan Belial, adegan di segmen sebelumnya pun terjadi.

 

Tepat ketika Lucifer membuka pintu.

 

Melihat sang Yayang-coret-Kapten mematung dengan senyum kaku, Sandalphon segera melempar atasan Gran jauh-jauh (diiringi suara protes yang bersangkutan, tentu saja).

 

Sementara Sandalphon berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan lidah keseleo berkali-kali, Belial tak bergerak dan hanya menatap Lucilius di tempat. Tangan masih memeluk pinggang Gran, bibir mengulum senyuman lebar.

 

Di belakang Lucifer, Lucilius melengos— _lumayan_ keras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/3. Silakan lanjut~


	23. Check Up ( iii )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pastikan kau tidak salah masuk ruangan saat menyusup lain kali, Bocah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- masih kurang sreg sama arc ini  
> \- tapi pengen post  
> \- tapi kurang sreg   
> \- tapi pengen post-- /gampared

Dikarenakan kehadiran Lucilius yang tak diduga, petugas _check up_ berganti dari Djeeta menjadi Lucilius. Europa yang semula bertugas mencatat pamit undur diri; Djeeta meminta maaf sudah merepotkan. Setelah mengantar Europa keluar pintu, ia berterima kasih sambil membungkuk dalam. Karena itulah, gambaran kondisi di lokasi kejadian kurang lebih seperti ini: Lucilius sibuk memeriksa, Djeeta memfokuskan diri mencatat hasil pemeriksaan, Gran kembali mandi keringat dingin, dan Belial ongkang kaki di pinggiran. Jadi penonton dia, ditemani sebungkus kuaci entah darimana. Lucifer dan Sandalphon? Diusir Lucilius dengan alasan mengganggu jalannya _check up_.

 

(kalau ada yang penasaran dengan komentar Belial: “Cilius ngasih kesempatan buat Sandy baikan ama Lucifer? Cilius lagi bagus _mood_ -nya gara-gara habis _bro-time_ ama Lucifer apa ya…” Dan dia pun sukses mendapat jitakan hangat di kepala.)

 

“Memar?”

 

“Nihil.”

 

“Bekas luka?”

 

“Di lengan, atas dan bawah, sudah lama dan mulai hilang.”

 

Djeeta melempar tatapan sedatar tembok pada sang Adik. Ditatap seperti itu, Gran hanya memalingkan wajah dan siul-siul seakan tak tahu apa-apa.

 

“Tidak ada luka eksternal. Kalau mau mengecek organ dalam atau _bekas patah tulang_ ,” Lucilius memberi penekanan pada tiga kata terakhir, matanya terpejam dan tangan disilang di depan dada, “bawa dia ke rumah sakit istana. Atau langsung menemui Gabriel.”

 

“Enggak nawarin laboratoriummu, Cilius?”

 

“Belum perlu kelinci percobaan baru.”

 

Begitu mengingat isi laboratorium Lucilius, Gran merinding seketika. Belial menangkap gerak-gerik Gran dari sudut matanya. Cengirannya muncul. “Kenapa, Gran? Kapok mampir ke laboratoriumnya Cilius?”

 

Gran, masih tanpa atasan (dalam berbagai arti), memeluk dirinya sendiri, kemudian jongkok di tempat. Semula, ia bermaksud menyahuti pertanyaan Belial. Namun mengingat si empunya laboratorium masih ada di ruangan, niat tersebut diurungkan. Tangannya menerima atasan yang diulurkan Belial; terima kasih digumamkan dengan sekujur tubuh gemetar. Kedinginan atau ketakutan mengingat hasil eksperimen di laboratorium Lucilius, biarlah jadi rahasia yang bersangkutan.

 

Mendengar percakapan keduanya, Lucilius mendengus. “Pastikan kau tidak salah masuk ruangan saat menyusup lain kali, Bocah.”

 

Kekehan Belial pun terdengar. Gran tidak bisa membantah, hanya angguk-angguk kecil dengan bulu roma meremang. Kemudian, terdengar suara yang kehadiran pemiliknya nyaris terlupakan: “Gran nyusup ke laboratorium Sir Lucilius? Buat apa?”

 

Dan seketika, suara-suara lain di ruangan itu lenyap tanpa jejak.

 

Beberapa menit kemudian—

 

“Ah, kita kelamaan ngobrol ini. Udah waktunya kerja, waktunya kerja! Djeeta, kalau kelamaan di sini nanti rumah sakit istana enggak geger ‘kah?” Belial menepuk tangan. Kedua matanya melebar, kedua alisnya terangkat, sekilas wajahnya terlihat _benar-benar_ terkejut. Gran mengangguk cepat, ada lipatan dalam di dahinya. Pakaian dipakai tergesa-gesa, lalu Djeeta didorong dengan hati-hati ke pintu keluar. “Bener tuh, omongannya Belial. Kasian suster-suster di sana kelabakan ngurusin pasien, apalagi yang hobinya ngotot. Kuantar sampai gerbang, ayo cepat-cepat—“

 

Sang Healer menyipitkan mata. Sorot penuh kecurigaan dilempar pada sang Alchemist yang diam di tempat. Namun sebelum Djeeta sempat menyuarakan pertanyaannya, Gran sudah menutup pintu dan menariknya berlari ke pintu gerbang markas Ordo Ksatria.

 

Begitu suara si kembar tak lagi terdengar, Belial _dan Lucilius_ menghela napas lega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyaris ketahuan, nyaris~ /kipasinFaasan
> 
> terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~
> 
> p.s: temenin jadi humas IFA yuk /winkwink /woe


	24. Valentine Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua berawal dari bola-bola cokelat hasil karya Sandalphon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  \- timeline itu apa /menerawangjauh  
> \- skip sekian bulan demi Valentine (yang telat dua hari ohok)  
> \- ada 4 bagian untuk arc Valentine (kacau) ini~
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  \- Datsugoku/Jailbreak (c) Neru  
> \- Granblue Fantasy (c) Cygames

Empat belas Februari. Hari Valentine--atau yang biasa disebut hari Kasih Sayang. Dirayakan oleh hampir semua penduduk Lumacie, tak terkecuali para penghuni istana. Sejak pagi, aroma manis cokelat sudah bisa tercium dari seluruh penjuru istana, bahkan markas Ordo Ksatria. Semua merayakan dengan senang hati, tak terkecuali sang Kapten Ordo dan wakilnya.

 

…atau, kalau dalam konteks ini, Lucifer dan belahan jiwanya (ohokSandalphonohok).

 

Di gazebo taman, mereka duduk berhadapan. Para pelayan dan penghuni istana yang kebetulan lewat bisik-bisik, senyum merekah di wajah. Namun berbeda dengan mereka, yang menghiasi wajah Sandalphon malah...

 

"Kenapa kau berwajah masam, Sandalphon?" Jelas saja, Lucifer khawatir. Hatinya turut kalut melihat mendung menghiasi rupa sosok terkasihnya. "Apa kopinya terlalu pahit? Atau--"

 

"B-bukan soal kopinya, Sir!" Sandalphon nampak terperanjat. Cepat-cepat tangan dilambaikan, panik amat kentara. "Uh, ini--soal hari ini…"

 

Lucifer memiringkan kepala. "Hari ini? Hari Valentine?"

 

Dan Sandalphon kembali diliputi awan mendung. Kini giliran Lucifer yang panik. Namun sebelum Lucifer sempat membuat dugaan lain, Sandalphon buru-buru angkat bicara, "M-maafkan aku, Sir Lucifer! Aku belum menyiapkan apapun--uh, sebenarny sudah kusiapkan satu, tapi kurasa tidak pantas untuk Sir Lucifer, jadi--"

 

Lucifer terdiam. Kemudian, ia tersenyum simpul. "Sandalphon menyiapkan hadiah untukku? Lalu kenapa tidak dikeluarkan?"

 

"Kan baru saja kubilang--"

 

"Pantas atau tidak, selama itu pemberian Sandalphon, dengan senang hati kuterima," ujar Lucifer, tenang seraya menyesap secangkir kopi. Diamatinya tingkah Sandalphon penuh minat; sang brunet merogoh saku, lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja. Wajah yang semula biasa saja kini dihasi sepuhan merah transparan. "S-sebelum dimakan, kurasa lebih aman meminta ramuan dari Sir Lucilius du--SIR LUCIFER, SIR, TOLONG JANGAN DIMAKAN SEMUA SEKALIGUS--!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya masih asin ga dapet Valentine Grimnir padahal kristal + tiket udah habis /goler

**Author's Note:**

>  **WARNING!**  
>  \- meskipun status 'complete', fic ini bakal ada update-annya. Kecuali ada pemberitahuan lebih lanjut yak uwu  
> \- HASHTAG TERAKHIR BUAH KARYANYA [SHIROE_SACHOU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroe_sachou/pseuds/shiroe_sachou)U SEKIAN INFO /lanjutngakak
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca~


End file.
